Sin Salida
by Morriguh
Summary: Scott se siente en un laberinto sin salida, todo desemboca en un punto peligroso y de ojos verdes.
1. Fantasma

**_Autora_** _: Lean los comentarios abajo._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Himaruya es el jefe._

 ** _Advertencia_** _: Drama, dolor, angst, romance duros, palabras groseras... *NO ESTÁ BETEADO, SOLO ESTÁ CORREGIDO POR MI TORPE PERSONA*_

-x-

 **SIN SALIDA: "Fantasma"**

-x-

Sus ojos cobalto cambian a cada momento, transfigurados por las luces de la disco que lo iluminan. Se hacen más profundos por el azul y se vuelven peligrosos con el amarillo.

La disco es un tumulto de gente alcoholizada, ruido y sudor. Su rostro está fijo en todos esos idiotas que bailan lascivamente, se centra en ellos simulando indiferencia. Scott tiene demasiados secretos que esconder, por eso lucha por ocultar bien sus pensamientos.

― ¿Alguna vez te has avergonzado, joder? Ese tipo se te tiró encima y tú ni reaccionaste ― Arthur dibuja una sonrisa ladina, de esas que no son por verdadera felicidad, sino que por una diversión ácida y maldita.

― ¿Debería hacerlo por escuchar las mismas cochinadas de Francis? ― A Scott se le había pasado por alto la larga amistad-enemistad de esos dos. Toma un sorbo de su trago, pensativo. Francis estaba justo delante de ellos, manoseando una chica demasiado ebria. Había tratado de molestar y hacer bromas de alto contenido erótico, seguramente para incomodar a Arthur, pero lo único que recibió fue un manotazo y la indiferencia de ambos hermanos. El pelirrojo no tiene algún sentimiento aversivo hacia él, es un buen tipo a pesar de lo caliente. O por lo menos eso cree con lo poco que lo recuerda.

El tener que esforzarse por recordar imágenes que cada vez se difuminan más, demuestran el paso del tiempo. La distancia de años separados, un pretérito cercano sin llamadas ni visitas. Tras la huida, fue como si la tierra lo hubiera tragado, o bien, que a su familia nunca le importó.

Considerando eso, se puede comprender cuánta es su confusión y sorpresa por cómo que acabaron aquí.

El Arthur que recuerda odiaba las fiestas y el ruido, como un verdadero ratón de biblioteca. ¿Tanto ha cambiado? Bueno, la gente crece. Él mismo no es la persona de hace tanto tiempo atrás.

Scott se acomoda en la barra, pasando una mano por su cuello musculoso de trabajos pesados y ejercicios militares.

Han pasado más de tres años sin saber de Arthur y su familia. ¿Por qué ahora se comunica con él y le pide juntarse? Para peor, el rubio no ayuda con algún indicio, una pista. Cuando vivía bajo el mismo techo de los Kirkland, a Scott siempre le sentó como patada en el culo lo impredecible de Arthur, por mucho que se esforzara, era imposible de leer.

A pesar de todo el ruido a su alrededor, ambos están demasiados silenciosos, como si estuvieran envueltos en una burbuja

Hace años… Otro sorbo. Parecía que algunas cosas sencillamente no cambian.

Scott tenía diferencias irreconciliables con su familia, o bien, aquella que lo acogió. Demasiado buenos, demasiado perfectos. En el término de la adolescencia dijo adiós a su pasado, junto con los recuerdos que tenía de ahí. O por lo menos eso quiso, porque siempre tuvo una piedra en el zapato.

Y tenía unos ojos verdes, penetrantes e idénticos a los que le miraban de reojo.

El pelirrojo suspira, tratando de que su incomodidad no saliera a flote. Hay demasiados secretos que no es buena idea decir, se repite. Uno en particular que debe morir en su pecho. Uno que se supone había muerto y podía hacerlo vivir en paz.

― ¿Me vas a decir por qué estoy aquí?

― Porque aceptaste venir ― Fue la simple respuesta del rubio. Dibuja una sonrisa ladina. Algunas cosas sencillamente no cambian, vuelve a repetirlo, ahora con cierta satisfacción.

― Expláyate Arthur, del mismo modo que lo hacías con esas mierdas de ensayos de la escuela ― Arthur gira, consiguiendo que por acto reflejo él también lo haga, como si estuviera bajo el poder de un ente magnético. El que no cambiara esto le desagradaba también. Ese don particular del más joven tampoco había desaparecido desde que se fue de la casa, un lluvioso veintiuno de julio.

― Tengo demasiadas preguntas, muy pocas respuestas y tú eres una ― Y la conexión de ambas miradas se sintió como cuando te adentrabas en la subida de marea, de un modo tal que no te deja escapar. Sube más y más, te moja, te atrapa de una manera suave pero férrea.

Scott esta vez, a diferencia de años pasados, es consciente y rechaza del mejor modo posible la fuerza del agua.

― Supongo que debería sentirme halagado ― Un nuevo sorbo, espera embriagarse ― Pero debo decir que es bastante inadecuado hablar aquí a grito pelado ¿Qué tenías en mente para venir acá?

Un sobresalto.

Arthur frunce las cejas como si le hubieran pillado un punto débil a un maquinado plan y ahora tiene que dar explicaciones.

― Digamos que supe que te gustaba frecuentar sitios como estos ― Muerde su labio inferior levemente, fue un gesto sutil, para esconder una reacción desagradable. ¿Vergüenza quizás?

Scott debe reconocer su sorpresa porque jamás había esperado que Arthur estuviese investigando de él.

Curiosamente, su hermano menor dio en el clavo. Se las pasaba por aquí cada vez que podía para fumar, beber y liarse con cualquiera para que en la mañana siguiente, abra los ojos con una resaca de los demonios y una sensación de vacío, gris y seco.

Quizás no era el único que tenía muchos secretos que guardar. Quizás algo ocultaba Arthur para rebajarse así.

― ¿No podías ser menos psicópata? ¿Y quién te dijo que era el mejor lugar para hablar de lo que sea que quieres saber? ― Arthur, el pequeño pegote que tuvo en la instancia con los Kirkland, pareció ofenderse. Y quién no, con tal clase de pregunta. Scott sencillamente no pudo controlarlo, o no quiso.

― Vete al carajo ― ¿Y esa boca? En casa está prohibido decir malas palabras.

Arthur se levanta y Scott tuvo la sensación que ese curioso momento iba a ser etéreo y triste. Inconcluso. ¿Tanto esfuerzo para esto? Unas manos negras le retuercen el estómago, es la ira y el odio a sí mismo. Su subconsciente se ríe, diciéndole que la jodió.

Siempre lo hace.

Supone que eso era lo mejor.

El rubio puso unos billetes sobre la barra, lo coge del brazo y le tira hacia adelante. Scott Kirkland se dejó hacer, sin oponer resistencia más por sorpresa que por docilidad.

El cabello alborotado y rubio le llegaba hasta el borde de la nariz, generando una extraña sensación en las entrañas.

Adiós al pequeño niño que aguardaba por él como un cachorrito soso.

― ¿Y tu amigo calenturiento?

― No le importamos a Francis si tiene con quien acostarse ― Alza los hombros como punto final. Un nuevo tirón.

Scott simplemente deja que sus piernas den pasos en automático. Mira hacia atrás, pensando en que estuvo haciendo antes en ese pub y que sucedería después de hoy.

El instinto le dijo que si quería mantenerse en su calmada y gris vida, lo mejor era alejarse cuando tuviera posibilidad.

Arthur se aferra a su brazo, que comenzaba a adormecerse. Scott en tanto se quedaba en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos.

El primer pensamiento y que tenía ciertos tintes de emergencia, era el de supervivencia: no debía permitir que le hiciera un torniquete a su muñeca, estaba doliendo. Segundo: el alcohol no había sido suficiente para soportar esta escena de la mejor manera y un tercer susurro fue la conciencia, pidiéndole que lo mejor era alejarse. No quiere saber que se podría llegar a abrir una caja con cosas que supuestamente quedaron en el pasado. Menos llenarse de sufrimiento y responsabilidad innecesaria.

Los pasos se escuchaban por la acera húmeda, escasamente iluminados por los faroles del barrio de mala muerte, muchos letreros de casas de putas y travestis botando humo en sus caras.

Paso, paso, paso.

Alejarse raudamente.

Un objetivo.

Silencio final.

Acabaron en una oscura plaza llena de restos de colillas de cigarro y una botella rota a lo lejos.

Es un ambiente realmente cómodo para Scott. Lo que no sabe es que para Arthur también.

― ¿No te van a regañar por ensuciar tu ropa en una banca sucia? ― Le pica. La sensación de molestarlo ahora, tras darle la espalda por años, le hacía sentir lejano y viejo. Era raro.

El menor solo alza sus ojos al cielo, pidiendo paciencia.

― Han cambiado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste, imbécil.

― ¿Y por eso has venido a mí? ¿A recomponer un pasado del cual me quise alejar? ― El muchacho, que no debía tener más de dieciocho años da unas carcajadas.

― No. No, por favor ― Parecía rememorar cosas desagradables ― Vengo por otras cosas.

― Respuestas ― Repite como si le hablara a un tonto. Algo dentro se regocijó ante la mirada irritada que recibió. Esto era nuevo y distinto. Asquerosamente agradable ― Ya lo sé, pero respuestas a qué, mocoso.

― Tengo dieciocho ― Le replica.

― Yo veintitrés ― La respuesta es con sorna. Un rodar de ojos del menor.

― No sé para qué me esforcé por esto― Y Scott sentía que la diversión se le estaba yendo cuando vio que se levantaba. Nuevamente. Esta vez sentía que realmente lo mandaba al diablo.

― Ya lo hiciste, será bastante indigno si te vas ahora ― Cruza los brazos, mirándolo atentamente ― ¿Qué quieres?

Arthur parecía querer aferrarse a algo, sin embargo no sabía a qué. Todo era tan distinto. Los días felices eran tan lejanos y el presente demasiado real que llegaba a doler como la brisa que congelaba su nariz.

― ¿Por qué te fuiste?

― ¿Acaso no te dijeron tus perfectos padres?

― A ti no te enseñaron que no se responden preguntas con otras preguntas ― Dio un pequeño gruñido. Scott sonrió ― No sé qué clase de hermano mayor…

¡BANG!

― Arthur, es que ese es el problema, yo no soy tu hermano ― Le interrumpe. Se prometió cuidarse pero en cuanto tenía oportunidad, la cagaba con su impulsividad. No servía para andar con rodeos.

Si tenía suerte, con eso el menor lo dejaría en paz. Odiarlo estará bien, no vendrá nunca más.

Arthur quedó congelado.

― ¿Disculpa?

Le dieron ganas de fumar un cigarrillo a falta de la ebriedad. Compensar una cosa con otra.

― Lo supe hace años atrás. No soy tu hermano, soy tu primo en primer grado.

― Mira, si me estás jodiendo como cuando éramos niños…

Scott le dio una mirada calmada. Recordó la conversación con los Kirkland hace años atrás. El nombre de la hermana drogadicta de Alice.

― Pregúntales por Marceline McGallahar ― Y se levanta, dejando tormentas en la cabeza más joven. Mejor irse ahora, dejarles el trabajo sucio a otros y salvarse de un problema con una persona a la que no debería haber visto.

― ¡C-cómo mierda no me lo dijiste antes! ― Se levanta también.

― Lo supe el mismo día que me fui ― Y solo fue una parte de la verdad. Comenzó a caminar, alejándose del muchacho rubio, quien estaba demasiado conmocionado como para reaccionar ― No te quedes mucho tiempo afuera o te vas a enfermar.

― ¡Scott! ― Escuchó que le gritaban cuando ya estaba demasiado lejos y había desaparecido en la oscuridad de los árboles.

-x-

Paf.

Paf.

Paf y el ¡splash! De pisar un charco de agua.

Sus pasos son silenciosos y solitarios.

Guardó el encendedor en su bolsillo.

El suboficial de la marina dio la primera calada de humo.

Arthur Kirkland.

¿Cómo habría reaccionado si supiera que se fue de casa y desapareció de su vida porque no soportaba la sensación de una pasión moralmente incorrecta?

¿De un amor que había sido dolorosamente sin freno?

-x-

Se despierta cuando la luz gris de Londres cubre su rostro y el desorden de su dormitorio. Botellas desperdigas, colillas de cigarros, el traje del ejército mal planchado, los libros a medio leer y un cuerpo estirándose en las sábanas revueltas.

Esta es la tercera vez en la semana que sueña con él. Ni hablar de la semana anterior. Ya han sido dos semanas desde que le llegó ese mensaje al celular pidiéndole que se juntaran. Desde ahí, como si fuera un punto de infección a la mente, algo malo se incubó en su interior, como una enfermedad.

Pasó sus manos por las hebras rojizas, tratando de quitar de ellas la sensación pesada que tenía en el cuerpo.

Se supone que estaba bien así. Lejos. Ya la existencia de Arthur se había vuelto un fantasma que apenas tenía que recordar.

Fue mala idea ir, lo sabe. La curiosidad había sido poderosa, más aún el reto de saber si era realmente solo un fantasma y podría ganarle.

Arthur no le ha vuelto a hablar y cree que eso es correcto. Si se aleja ahora, podrá seguir viviendo su miserable y vacía vida sin problemas. En unos meses volverá a pedir una misión en algún país lejano para quitarse la sensación de tenerlo demasiado próximo.

Mientras más lejos, mejor.

Una travesía para conseguir paz en su mente.

Se levanta, decidido a bañarse y luego desaparecer por alguna parte de la ciudad.

Cuando abrió la llave de la ducha, se metió y el ruido de las gotas al caer lo ensordecieron.

Estaba bien. Esto era lo correcto.

Enjabonó su cabello, pensando una y otra vez en lo mismo. Lo correcto, lo aburrido, lo que menos sufrimiento podría ocasionar, lo menos problemático, lo más soso, lo más cobarde.

Un puñetazo a la cerámica.

Odiaba ser todo eso. Lo odiaba porque iba totalmente en contra de su persona.

La lluvia artificial sigue bañándolo, cubriendo su cuerpo, limpiando la sensación pegajosa del sudor de su cabeza, sus piernas y su espalda. Lo limpia, lo trata de ayudar.

Pero Arthur también era una molesta marea, que incluso de manera inmaterial lo viene a molestar.

Cierra el grifo y sale.

Scott no prestaba gran atención a su celular. No se consideraba alguien demasiado social, o por lo menos de aquellos que se pasan en una dependencia por su celular.

Por eso, cuando ya estaba vestido y dispuesto a irse, no ha notado el nuevo mensaje.

-x-

Camina por las calles húmedas. Londres siempre le resultaba deprimente con ese eterno cielo pálido. Cubre más su cuello cuando una pequeña brisa azotó su rostro.

Necesitaba relajarse. Saca una eterna cajetilla de Marlboro y se da el placer de encender el primero del día.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose solo en su respiración sucia por el humo. Inhalar y luego exhalar. Arriba y abajo.

Un nuevo paso, abrió los ojos y siguió.

Guarda una sensación pesarosa, de esas cuando uno trata de escapar de lo inevitable, y genera una angustia terrible, de cadenas resistentes y silenciosas.

Escapó hace casi cuatro años de un claustro donde no era feliz, como un pajarillo enjaulado. Scott era un ser libre, que solo podía obedecer sus propios deseos, regirse bajo su propias normas. No se consideraba alguien depravado o directamente retorcido, solo demasiado independiente y desafiante.

Considerando lo último se sorprendía que no lo hayan expulsado de la Marina, o además haberse ganado la simpatía de sus superiores y su rápido ascenso. Tal vez fuera por la garra, tal vez fuera porque luchaba como alguien que no tenía nada que perder.

Una nueva calada.

En realidad no tiene algo que perder. Su madre biológica había muerto el año pasado por una sobredosis y de su padre nada sabía. Los Kirkland fueron un soporte pero no iba a volver con el rabo entre las piernas a ellos, menos a volver a fingir ser una familia si eso implicaba ser hermano de Arthur.

Suficiente tuvo con soportar todo ese sufrimiento adolescente, esa desesperación por no comprender los nervios, las mejillas rojas o siquiera las sonrisas tontas cuando veía a su hermano menor. Ahora, un hombre hecho y derecho, no tendría la paciencia de soportar teatritos baratos.

Si bien ese amor de la adolescencia ya era parte de un pasado olvidado, la cabeza le dolía de pensar en el Arthur grande de días atrás.

Era como una bola de acero, renovada y poderosa le diera de golpe. Los ojos profundos y serios mirándole fijamente. El rostro ya sin las redondeces de las niñez y la piel que poco a poco había dejado de ser suave como la de un durazno.

Tiró al piso la colilla, pisándola bien. La gente lo miró mal cuando se fue, dejándola, dejándola como también querría hacer con sus pensamientos.

― Jodido fantasma. Piérdete ― Gruñe, entrando a una cafetería cualquiera. Un refugio. Un estúpido refugio.

El calor acarició las mejillas. Las luces bajas y la gente conversando a media voz.

El apuesto hombre se fue directo a caja pasando de largo a unas pocas miradas. Varios empleados iban de un lado a otro preparado los platos y las tazas con líquido hirviendo. La espalda recta, el caminar rítmico, propio de un soldado.

― Me da la promoción del café con el sándwich ― Señala una zona del pizarrón, desinteresado. O por lo menos así fue hasta que escuchó un ruido brusco. Un plato quebrándose en mil pedazos.

Era como huir de un laberinto sin salida, donde todas partes desembocaban a un centro.

― ¿Cómo sabes que trabajo aquí? ― Arthur frunce las cejas, casi asustado. Scott sintió un calosfrío. Parecía que lo invocaba con el pensamiento.

― No sabía. Entré porque quiero un café ― Y señaló el pizarrón con los nombres de los platos escritos a tiza.

― ¿Entonces no leíste mi mensaje? ― Y no fue capaz de ocultar cierta decepción. Los ojos cobaltos se achicaron, como dos lanzas. ¿Mensaje? Revisó rápidamente su celular… y sí. Estaba ahí.

Arthur de nuevo le pedía que se juntaran.

Scott se quedó pensando en qué demonios ocurría. El instinto le decía que no quería averiguar.

― No lo leíste.

― No reviso mi celular a menudo.

― Deberías hacerlo más ― Regañó. El pelirrojo dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica.

― Se me olvidaba que eras mi abuela. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago o no.

― Sigues particularmente insoportable ― Le dice con cierta cizaña entre los dientes mientras recogía los trozos de cerámica, que seguramente le iban a descontar. Scott sintió como las vísceras jugaban dentro suyo, como si alguien ocioso le hiciera nudos solo porque sí.

― Cumple con tu trabajo, quiero comer ― Ordenó. El muchacho más joven le dedicó una mirada soberbia y se dio la vuelta para botar los restos.

― Me arrepiento de haberte mandado eso, hijo de puta.

― No invoques a los muertos ― Se apoyó en la barra, esperando su orden para escapar pronto. No es que quisiera que fuera así, pero atinaba que era lo más razonable. Sintió una plena satisfacción cuando su _ex_ hermano menor (Porque ahora no había razón para ocultarlo si ya ambos lo sabían) giró a verlo con los ojos como platos. La había cagado y se dio cuenta.

― Yo… Yo lo siento ― Recibió como respuesta una alzada de hombros. Tampoco fue como si la conociera a fondo. La vio dos veces y en ambas era una zombie cadavérica y podrida.

Se acuerda cuando trató de engatusarle para que le diera dinero para sus metanfetaminas. Era un saco de miserias.

― Da igual, solo deja a los muertos donde están.

Tenía unos sentimientos contradictorios. Por una parte quería irse, olvidarse de esto y fingir que ese café no existía, por otro lado, tenía unos ínfimos deseos de quedarse aquí ¿A qué? A nada.

La soledad quizás era una demasiado mala compañera.

Su orden estuvo lista y él se apresuró a pagarla, dándose media vuelta.

― ¿Eso es un no? ― Preguntó el chico más bajo. Scott se quedó congelado.

― ¿Ah?

― A lo de salir ― Dijo y luego se apuró a explicar ― ¡No es que quiera verte! ¡Es que necesito más respuestas!

― No te bastó con lo que dijeron tus padres ¿Eh? ― Se volvió a repetir que tuviera cuidado con las otras puertas cerradas y sus secretos. La idea de ser impulsivo tras lo que pasó no parecía que iba a ayudarle.

¿En dónde diablos se estaba metiendo? Era como si estuviera hasta el cuello en una laguna con arenas movedizas, si daba un paso, siempre sería para algo peor y más complicado.

Arthur miró al mesón, notándose incómodo.

Seguía siendo débil, Scott se regañó, casi con desesperanza. Débil a los sentimientos.

― Está bien. Hoy en la tarde, mañana tengo cosas que hacer ― Y dio un paso en la arena, demasiado temerario.

― ¡Oye pero cómo sé dónde…! ― Y Scott le señaló su celular, para luego despedirse con un gesto seco.

― Estaré atento a esta mierda.

Y se fue por la puerta.

Arthur se apretó el puente de la nariz. Esto había resultado más difícil de lo que había creído.

Toda esta confusa situación hacía que la cabeza la diera vueltas.

-x-

 **Notas** : Es calosfrío, no escalofríos.

Las veces que escriben a Escocia lo hacen como un bastardo sin corazón, o bien, un calenturiento. En mi época adolescente me gustaba figurarlo como el muchacho oscuro y brusco, el "chico malo". Ahora, a mis veinte años, he querido apostar por algo que siempre tuve en mente y nunca me animé: Hacerlo más humano. Más vulnerable. Más débil. Más torpe.

Y me gusta mucho la idea de Inglaterra buscando a su hermano. ¿Por qué siempre pensar en que deben odiarse a muerte? ¿Y si hay algo más?

Primer fic de más de un capítulo de esta pareja. Tampoco es que sea muy largo pero bueh… No tenía ganas de estudiar hoy así que salió eso.

Estoy atenta a sus comentarios.


	2. Bomba

**Notas** : _Quiero destacar que este fic no tendrá más de 15 capítulos, así que puede que consideren que voy un poco rápido y que en otros, demasiado lento. Pero me lo he pensado mucho, cada cosa, así que tiene una razón de ser. Mis capítulos son más o menos cortos pero es porque particularmente me cuesta explayarme en estos momentos si se centra en tan poca gente. Y tampoco tengo intenciones de hacer chorrocientas_ _mil palabras para meter personajes innecesarios._

 **Respuestas a los reviews:**

 **Splnks** : ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Sí, había que sacarle de su puesto de bastardo maligno, espero que este cambio te siga gustando, en verdad trato de mantener la naturaleza pero no el estereotipo que le han dado por tantos años. Esa angustia, esa angustia… Una perra.

¡Pierde la vergüenza! ¡A mí me encanta responder reviews, más si son largos porque hay más cosas que explicar y que consigo entender que piensan ustedes!

 **Yeraldymoon** : ¡Gracias por tu enamoramiento! *3*

 **Hana-kitzu** : No te puedo adelantar nada o te mato el capítulo de hoy :c Y falta muuucho para pensar en un final. ¡Cuídate!

 **White Aconite** : Bueno… han pasado tantos años desde que comencé a escribir, algo tendré que haber cambiado jajaja, espero que esta apuesta y cambios te satisfagan.

 **Nonameeeeeee:** Mucha intriga para tu corazón, pero habrá muchas cosas que pasarán todavía. Curioso que hayamos pensado en lo mismo, pero me alegra. Si quieres publicar algo me avisas para ver que tal. Gracias por tus palabras (:

 **Advertencia** : _En realidad solo malas palabras._

-x-

El teléfono suena. Un nuevo mensaje. El hombre rebusca en su bolsillo, sabiendo de quien se trata.

Una dirección y una hora. Nada más.

Scott termina de darle una calada a su cigarrillo. Lamenta el tener que haber aceptado pero no se echará atrás.

Huir es inútil. Ya lo comprendió.

-x-

 **Capítulo 2: "BOMBA"**

-x-

Produce una sensación dolorosa el verlo, como si quisiera incrustarse en la carne de sus ojos y quedarse por siempre ahí. La herida de una cicatriz.

Bufó.

Se ha visto frente a frente con hombres degollando mujeres, violando niños, y ha sido capaz de soportarlo. Ha soportado vislumbrar campos cubiertos de miseria y sufrimiento, de sangre y miradas desoladas. ¿Y se siente adolorido por ver a su _ex_ hermano?

Con esas palabras de aliento, saca el león que tiene dentro. No tiene la guardia baja, no será tan imbécil. Saldrá invicto y sin ninguna grieta. Sigue caminando.

Arthur gira a verlo, con su mirada aguda y a ratos, brillante. Sentado sobre la banca, con una pierna sobre la otra de un modo elegante, contrastando con la chaqueta de cuero y los jeans desgastados.

Scott lo mira para abajo, indiferente. No se ha vuelto más atractivo con la luz del día ni le quedan endemoniadamente bien las chaquetas de cuero. No. Es un humano común y corriente.

― Aquí estoy.

― Pues ya me di cuenta, creo que no estoy ciego.

― ¿No se te han quemado los ojos con tanto que lees? Que yo recuerde usabas lentes ― Le señala.

El viento corre a su alrededor, levanta algunas hojas y mueve las hebras de sus cabellos.

― Lentes de lectura, puedo caminar una cuadra sin tropezarme e incluso darme cuenta que hay un idiota a un metro de mi ― Scott carcajea. Decide sentarse sobre el marco de la banca, teniendo que mirar por obligación a Arthur hacia abajo. Es una sensación que alivia. Estar a un nivel sobre él, tener cierto poder. Tener la invisible sensación de que esto no se le escapa de las manos.

― Me aburre ir con rodeos ¿Qué quieres? ― Arthur suspira.

― Ni un "¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están mis padres adoptivos, que me cuidaron durante toda la infancia para que no fuera un maldito vagabundo drogadicto?" o siquiera un "¿Qué cuentas?" Siempre al grano ¿Cierto?

― Parece que te arrepientes de buscarme cada vez que llego.

― No sabes cuánto acertaste.

Trata de sonreír, aunque solo es una mueca inconclusa.

― ¿Qué te dijeron como para no estar satisfecho y tener que venir conmigo?

― Mi madre está con su nueva pareja de vacaciones en las Bahamas, creo que no puede decirme mucho ― Los músculos del rostro pecoso se tensan. Sorpresa ― Mi padre se mata en el trabajo y apenas sé de su existencia ¿Qué me dijo cuando lo vi por fin? Ah, sí. Que ni se me ocurriera volver a verte y que te fuiste por malagradecido. Es bastante la información ¿No crees?

Las gruesas cejas de Scott se esconden en el flequillo pelirrojo.

Arthur está demasiado perdido en esta vida y está buscando en él un norte, un punto de orientación para comprender que ha sucedido estos años.

Puede comprenderlo un poco, pero eso no significa que quiera volverse su apoyo. No por favor.

― No me eches la culpa de la separación de tus padres.

― Ellos hace mucho tiempo estaban mal, pero te fuiste de un día para otro sin despedirte y sin explicación, y ellos solo hicieron como si no existieras ¿Cómo crees que yo me sentí? Parecía meterme en un universo paralelo ― Y el tono de voz se comienza a alzar. Arthur se está alterando y está decidido a hacer una verborrea como descarga. Sus mejillas se enrojecen y muestra los perfectos dientes gracias a los costosos frenillos que tuvo en su infancia ― Sin hermano, con mis padres peleando a escondidas como si yo no pudiera escuchar el llanto de mi madre. Me comenzaron a ignorar, comencé a ser invisible ¡¿Qué mierda más quieres que te diga?! ¡¿Te tengo que decir mi vida se volvió tan asquerosa desde que te fuiste, con esta mentira que he creído toda mi vida y que mis padres también te siguieron el juego?! ¡Estoy solo en una casa sin recibir explicaciones! ¡Qué más te tengo que decir!

Scott sigue con la mano apoyando su rostro. Trata de ponerse en el papel de férreo militar que no sufre por las emociones de otra persona, sin embargo le cuesta con Arthur en ese estado.

― Tu padre hizo lo correcto al decirte que no volvieras a buscarme ― El rostro de Arthur se descompuso.

― ¿Mataste a alguien? ¿Te violaste a mi madre? ¡¿Qué?! ― Sus manos hacen gestos, intensificando la interrogación desesperada.

Scott trata de pensar qué decir. Está juntando todas sus fuerzas por tratar de pensar lo mejor posible y no cagarla. Nada se le ocurre sin que tenga que mentirle a alguien que ya está harto de mentiras.

Es terrible además, saber que no quedará lo suficientemente satisfecho, que seguirá atosigándolo. Él también haría lo mismo. El dilema se basa en que Arthur tiene una imagen demasiado buena de él que no merece.

Sabe que debe tener cuidado con lo que dice, por todas las consecuencias que puede traer, sin embargo está seguro que eso no terminará el ciclo. Y seguirán en esto, una y otra vez, sin fin, como un bucle infinito.

La caja con secretos está sobre la mesa de su mente. Brilla saludándolo. Maldita perra, lo ha hecho sufrir por demasiados años. Demasiados.

La toma en sus manos, incluso la admira por unos momentos, pensándoselo de nuevo. Coge el cerrojo con cuidado, mirándolo bien, recapacitándolo.

― ¿De verdad quieres saber por qué me fui de un día para otro?

― ¿Estaría aquí si no fuera así?

Y la abre de golpe.

Todos los demonios escapan.

Scott siempre terminará siendo alguien demasiado impulsivo.

― Me enamoré de ti cuando era joven. Por eso me fui, porque no soportaba estar cerca de ti por más tiempo ― El rostro de su antiguo hermano menor, quien antes se iluminaba cuando lo veía aparecer, ahora parecía demacrarse a un límite insospechado. Irónicamente, a pesar de que algo dentro de Scott dolía, decidió seguir adelante ― Era una sensación tan asquerosa, el sentir atracción por un hermano que no pude más. Tu madre lo sabía y estaba histérica ¿Quién no?

― ¿M-Mi madre?

― Sí, y en una de esas tantas peleas que tuve con ella, se le salió lo de su hermana. No necesité más, harto de soportar a una familia perfecta de la que nunca me sentí realmente unido y además teniendo que soportar esa mierda que sentía por ti, porque no podía dejar de considerarte mi hermano ― "Dilo. Dilo. Dilo. Mátate con esto, como un kamikaze" la vocecita dentro suyo se burlaba "Ahora conseguirás que la única persona que te quiso te odie" ― No tenía nada que me atara a tu casa así que decidí irme y con eso, morir para ustedes.

"Hasta que viniste a resucitar muertos, imbécil" quiso agregar.

Arthur no es capaz de reaccionar, parecía que su cerebro derretido iba a salir por los agujeros de los oídos y la nariz. Scott dibuja una sonrisa seca.

― ¿De verdad querías enterarte de esto? Parece que no te lo tomas muy bien.

― ¡Me sueltas esta bomba y esperas que yo reaccione como si fuera algo normal! ― El rostro de Arthur se enrojece todavía más y ahora se cubre parte del rostro con las manos. Scott se da cuenta que ha destruido la última esperanza de Arthur. Fue la bomba demoledora del último pilar que tenía Arthur.

Lo lamenta, de verdad. Él no quería sentir eso. No quería saberse un enfermo. Un pervertido. Menos sentir algo por él, un adolescente introvertido, de pocos amigos y muchos libros, un muchacho de un tímido corazón pero que sonreía cada vez que veía a su hermano mayor. Sabe que asesinó la imagen del único ejemplo a seguir que tuvo, por muy mala elección que fuera.

Pero Arthur no podía entender lo mal que se lo pasó. Era una sensación asquerosa, de esas que te culpas todos los días por tenerla. De esas emociones que provocan sufrimiento e insomnio, que hacen feliz y al mismo tiempo un miserable.

― No te preocupes más. Mañana tengo reunión con mis superiores para irme.

― ¿Irte?

― Soy un militar, Arthur. Me iré lo más pronto posible y quiero que pienses que estoy muerto ― Ahora sí que piense eso. Se levantó, dejando al chico todavía en shock. Scott aumentó su distancia para admirar por última vez el rostro de quien tanto sufrimiento le trajo años atrás, aquel que le condujo a este presente gris y vacío.

Se siente cruel, incluso maligno, pero no puede detenerse ahora. No después de que dijo todo. Por lo menos hizo lo correcto en cortar el hilo que los unía.

― Arthur, por favor, no creas que soy un ejemplo para el mundo, en realidad soy una basura. Tu padre tenía razón cuando dijo que no te acercaras más a mí ― Da una exhalación, como una voluta de humo. Cierra los ojos, pactando consigo mismo de que es suficiente. Arthur está hecho polvo.

― Momento ¿Eso qué signi…? ¿Acaso tú sigues…? ― Pero no recibió respuesta. Scott en realidad no está muy seguro pero no quiere averiguarlo. Suficiente.

Se da la media vuelta, decidido a irse y no volver a verlo.

Que en paz descanse.

-x-

Desde que llegó a su desordenado departamento, una opresión desagradable se ha conseguido su persona. Se supone que debería sentirse libre, sin esa piedra atorándolo, sin ese nudo en el estómago. Al contrario de sus expectativas, ahora se siente peor.

Es tristeza. Es rabia. Es vacío. El frío le cala hasta los huesos, pero no es del exterior.

En estos momentos espera a que termine la máquina cafetera. Apoyado sobre la cocina americana, escucha el ruido del café caer en el jarro de vidrio. Es el único ruido que llena esa muerta habitación.

Mañana tiene reunión a las nueve y media con su sargento y un teniente. Le dirá que está totalmente capacitado para poder ir a cualquier lado que se les ocurra porque es uno de los mejores que hay de la generación. Sabe lo que pasará, se quedarán mirando, habrá un silencio por unos segundos y finalmente le propondrán lugares. Dirán que es una excepción y que ni se le ocurra decírselo a alguien más o lo meterán en un contenedor lleno de excremento.

El café está listo. El jarro humea relleno por el líquido negro.

Se baja de su asiento pétreo y coge el jarro, llenando una taza casi hasta el tope. Sus manos blancas se agarran al cuenco, recibiendo el calor que quema. Necesita sentir calor, por muy dañino que sea.

Cierra los ojos, todo se vuelve negro. En su exterior, la luz blanca de la ventana ilumina su rostro, destacándose el color fuego de sus cabellos. Marca las sombras del cuello, los músculos, la palidez que finalmente se esconden en la camisa azul.

Quiere otro cigarrillo. Siempre la ha importado poco toda esa propaganda del cáncer de pulmón. Es una buena droga. Calma, no genera alucinaciones como las otras que ha probado a lo largo de su vida y además con su humo etéreo, es un canal perfecto para borrar pensamientos. El ritual perfecto para dejar ir.

Se va todo como el humo, desaparece, dejando de existir. Hay días que desearía ser humo. Humo solitario que desaparece en el aire, intoxicándolo antes de difuminarse.

Pero no. Él no puede desaparecer así, de un modo tan silencioso y mediocre. Él es Scott Kirkland.

Toma un sorbo del café sin azúcar. Caliente, muy caliente. Hace daño, pero hoy se ha hecho tanto que ya no lo siente.

El frío permanece dentro.

Finalmente desaparece de la cocina, yendo a otra habitación.

-x-

Ve los programas de televisión porque no tiene nada más interesante que hacer. No tiene amigos, no los necesita. No tiene más familia. Ni un mísero gato.

Lo que ve es una oda a la basura pero lo está entreteniendo aunque sea un poco. Las voces lo acompañan.

Son las nueve y media de la noche y no tiene sueño. Quizás a las once se vaya a algún antro de mala muerte para despertar con una persona que no quiere ver. Un poco más de lo mismo, volver a la rutina de siempre como si lo que pasó esta tarde no existiese.

Quiere olvidar lo que sucedió. Quiere olvidar la dirección del café. La plaza donde se juntaron. La conversación. El rostro de Arthur.

El reloj sigue avanzando y él debe hacer lo mismo.

Tic tac. Tic tac.

Las risas cuando el payaso se cae. La sonrisa del presentador.

Sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse, tal vez hoy simplemente se irá a dormir.

Tic, tac.

Tic, tac.

Cuando el reloj marca las nueve con cuarenta y cinco, el mundo cambia.

¡BAM!

Una explosión a lo lejos.

Se levanta de golpe. Va hacia la ventana, tratando de agudizar su oído. ¿Un choque de autos? Fue demasiado fuerte ¿Camiones? ¿Se rompió una caldera?

Extrañamente el aire tiene un ambiente de tensión.

Otra explosión lejana.

Ruidos de sirenas.

Otra nueva explosión, más cerca.

No. No. Ese ruido es demasiado conocido.

El programa de comedia que estaba viendo se interrumpe por el aviso de noticias.

― En estos momentos, tres explosiones cerca de la estación "Edgware Road" han ocurrido hace escasos minutos. Policía y bomberos está en camino al lugar, se espera la pronta llegada de fuerzas especiales a "Paddington" por alerta de un objeto extraño. Se está llamando a la evacuación de civiles en…

Scott quedó en blanco.

―… Se sospecha que es un ataque de ESRA, la organización terrorista…

La cara le cosquillea con ese calor de la desesperación. Tres bombas. Sabe cuánto es capaz de destruir, él mismo lo ha visto en el campo de batalla.

Cerca de Edgware Road.

Trata de mantener la calma pero finalmente falla y terminan corriendo hacia la puerta.

-x-

Baja de la camioneta y corre hasta donde escucha los gritos. Puede ver al tumulto de gente ensangrentada y llorando. Gemidos, nombres, llantos y maldiciones, los humanos en cualquier parte del mundo hacen lo mismo. Las muertes siguen aumentando.

Scott mira a todos lados, buscando.

Es como volver a una misión. Los recuerdos se mezclan. La arena, el concreto. El sol pegando fuerte, la luna escondida entre las nubes. La sequedad de la arena, la humedad de las calles. La gente sufriendo. La desesperación. El sufrimiento. Muertes. Muertes por culpa de terceros que nada más le importan que sus intereses. ¿Qué importan las familias? ¿Es útil el amor? No si interrumpen sus deseos.

Sin embargo ahora es mucho peor. Jamás pudo sentirlo con tal intensidad y en primera persona.

Un policía lo sostiene cuando se acerca demasiado a donde está la estampida de personas huyendo.

A dos cuadras de Edgware Road estaba la casa de los Kirkland. Cada día, en todos los años que vivió ahí, caminaba cinco minutos para tomar el metro.

El policía lo sostiene con más fuerza cuando él forcejea. Va a pegarle de vuelta, cuando el mundo se detiene.

Arthur está metros allá, con la frente sangrando y lleno de polvo. Se tambalea, mirando a todos lados, pidiendo ayuda con la mirada pero siendo ignorado porque hay gente mucho peor.

Siente como todo se paraliza, las voces, la gente alrededor. Nada importa. El policía le empuja pero no se mueve.

Vivo, vivo, vivo. Está vivo.

Y se da cuenta de su existencia. Frunce sus cejas rubias, como si creyera que es una ilusión.

"¿Scott?" Puede leer perfectamente sus labios.

Listo.

― Deja de tocarme o verás que es capaz de hacer un suboficial de la Marina ― Torpemente saca la placa militar. El hombre se separa al instante. El pelirrojo aprovecha para seguir caminando, como un autómata.

Ahora puede responder con seguridad a la pregunta inconclusa que hizo Arthur unas horas antes.

"¿Acaso tú sigues enamorado de mí?"

Tras un impulso consigue hacerse con el muchacho en sus brazos.

-x-

 **Notas:** No esperen que yo actualice tan a menudo porque ya me conocen y saben que no tengo mucho tiempo libre. Sin embargo dudo que demore tanto como demoro con otros fics, es decir, demoraré como do meses jeje. Supermassive tiene 2500 palabras, me falta como tres cuartos pero tengo en mente el hilo conductor.

" _Halsey"_ y sus canciones han sido muy buen acompañante y base para poder escribir esta historia. "Haunting" "Colors" "Ghost" y "Castle" son canciones muy, muy importantes.


	3. Incertidumbre

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

 **Nosemeocurre:** Las vueltas de la vida dirán si acabarán juntos o no… jejeje. Aparecerán otros personajes, unos más buenos y queribles que otros.

 **Nosemeocurre:** Siguiendo ahora con el del capi siguiente, el tema de ser hermanos es más un dilema mental y costumbre que una realidad. Biológicamente hablado. Alfred? No sé quién sabe, puede que sí (dejando una semilla de discordia)

 **MyobiXHitachiin:** Veamos que tal, a ver si te gusta un poquito o me tirarás del pelo. Pero Cris, me aburro mucho con los otros fics :c son de la misma pareja… Necesita cambiar un ratito para luego retomar los demás con más ganas. Confía en eso!

 **MyobiXHitachiin:** Me preocupa que de todas las personas posibles, tú me leas XD tengo el terrible presentimiento de que me tirarás tomates o me quemarás el pelo. Pero aunque no lo creas! Terminará gustándote este fic por otra pareja… que a mí no me gusta pero a ti sí.

He sabido de primos que se casan… Que te puedo decir de todo esto jajajaja

Los seis meses eran para los otros fics que son el triple de largos, bueno debes comprender que igual tiene un poquito de sentido.

 **Deliciustomato:** Me alegra leer esto! Es una historia que todavía está comenzando pero que tiene una pareja de por si conflictiva. Corregiré algo, los demás fics que tengo y que son de más de diez mil palabras, demoro mucho en actualizar, pero este debe ser un promedio de uno o dos meses.

Este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores como por un… promedio de mil y tantas palabras más. Con el paso del tiempo, se pondrán más largos… quizás unas cinco mil o seis mil palabras. Espero que eso te deje satisfecha.

 **hana-kitzu:** Hay cosas que sencillamente no se pueden esconder, por mucho que uno lo intente. No importa lo que pase ni cuanto lo quiera negar, seguirá preocupándose. Esperemos que el tercero te guste más (¿) De cualquier modo, estaré atenta porque me gusta saber sus opiniones.

¡Ánimo también para ti, con todas las energías a seguir en esta pequeña lucha diaria!

 **Advertencia** : Malas palabras. Creo que nada más.

 **Dedicado a** : Mi amorosa beta que se repone del desastre de su país. Saldrás adelante sin problemas, corazón!

-x-

 **Capítulo 3: "INCERTIDUMBRE"**

-x-

Entran al iluminado apartamento. La televisión está a medio volumen, encendida y dando el noticiero que relata el caos y miedo de la población. Todo está igual que cuando su dueño salió de estampía.

Scott deja a su invitado en medio del pasillo, desapareciendo por una puerta. Arthur, atontado por lo de hace un rato, apenas y comprende que está en el departamento de Scott.

― Ven a la cocina ― Reacciona torpemente cuando lo llama, quedándose pegado en las cosas a su alrededor como si todo se moviera en cámara lenta. Se fija en detalles minúsculos del lugar, la cajetilla de cigarros, la gran cantidad de bufandas en el perchero, la ropa desperdigada en el pasillo.

Una prueba absoluta de ser territorio de Scott.

"No ha cambiado" se dice cuando ve el cenicero lleno de restos de cigarrillos. Sale de su burbuja cuando escucha el ruido de cerámica chocar. Arthur cierra la puerta ensuciándola con hollín, tierra y algo de sangre seca.

Scott tiene una taza encima de una mesa y está de espaldas, rebuscando entre los estantes. Arthur lo mira desde el marco de la puerta, sucio y con la chaqueta del militar sobre los hombros. El pelirrojo sonríe de manera ladina cuando encuentra una caja y se da la vuelta, pero al encontrarse con su hermano, disimula su sonrisa y deja la caja metálica en el mesón.

― Té.

― ¿No que no te gustaba el té?

― ¿Qué te importa? El agua va a hervir, siéntate y espera para tomarlo ― El chico obedece en silencio. Por un momento, el único ruido es la silla arrastrándose. Scott tiene sus ojos cobaltos fijos en él, pendientes de cada movimiento, de cada gesto.

Cuando la tetera eléctrica suena, el hombre mayor se acerca a cogerla, retrocediendo en sus pasos para luego llenar la taza. El vapor acaricia la nariz de Arthur. Poco a poco, comienza a volver de esa burbuja de cámara lenta. El primer sorbo le quema la punta de la lengua.

― No es común que seas amable ― Murmura más para sí mismo que para él. Las palabras resultan como una bofetada en la mejilla pecosa.

―No soy una bestia, es normal que me preocupe ― Las palabras salieron más bruscas de lo que él esperaba. Arthur baja la mirada.

― Sí.

La televisión se sigue escuchando como sonido de fondo. Scott se sienta al frente de su ex hermano, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, aunque tras las palabras de Arthur, se siente incómodo.

― ¿Cómo te sientes?

Arthur alza el rostro, pareciendo sorprendido de aquella pregunta. Scott se pregunta qué satánica imagen tiene de él, como si no fuera capaz de preguntar algo tan primordial. Bastardo hijo de puta.

― Pues… Creo que estoy bien, la cabeza me duele por la caída pero creo que no me pas…― Las palabras enmudecen justo en el momento que unas manos heladas están sobre su frente, descubriendo la chasquilla. Su hermano mayor (¿Realmente se rehúsa a dejar el pasado? o quizás no es capaz de digerir por completo todo lo dicho) está a corta distancia, concentrado en su frente.

― Mierda, no me di cuenta pero eso es para puntos. Si tuviera el bolso de sutura lo habría cerrado en cinco minutos.

― ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Tú coserme!

― Para tu información, imbécil, en el ejército pasamos cursos de sutura por si no hay médicos cerca ¿Quién mierda me crees? ¿Un aspirante a costurera? ― Y el frío suave de su tacto se aleja. Scott se vuelve a sentar, cruzando sus brazos ― Tendrás que esperar que el hospital se desocupe porque estará abarrotado de gente por las explosiones.

― ¿Cómo…puedes estar tan tranquilo diciendo eso?

― Soy un militar. He visto cosas más terribles que esas. ¿No debería preguntarte yo eso?

Arthur miró la taza de té. Se reflejaba en el agua oscura.

― Supongo que… Puede que todavía no lo proceso. Tal vez en un rato… mañana o en una semana más esté gritando y llorando ― Hay un largo silencio. Scott piensa que eso mismo pasó la primera vez que lo llevaron a batalla.

― Si es así, te aconsejo que tapes tu rostro con una almohada o asustará a los vecinos.

― ¿Es una burla?

― Aunque no lo creas, hablo en serio ― Decide que el tema está a un paso de caer en algo demasiado deprimente ― Tu padre debe estar preocupado ¿No salió del trabajo?

― Papá está de viaje en Glasgow, llega en dos días más ― "No digas papá como si me estuvieras incluyendo" le desea recriminar. El rubio saca de su bolsillo el celular que no ha sonado una vez. Scott supone que Arthur se siente triste porque no lo han llamado.

― No te preocupes, las líneas están colapsadas.

― No me importa.

― Deja de hacerte el duro― Y el hombre se levanta, cruza la puerta y nuevamente desaparece. Las noticias se escuchan mejor con ese silencio, a lo lejos, puede escuchar las sirenas de las ambulancias y policía, "…hay una cifra estimada de doscientos desaparecidos, considerando el horario peak y el flujo promedio de…" Arthur siente como la mano derecha le tiembla a escuchar eso. Estuvo a punto de ser uno.

Alza la taza de té, dirigiéndola a su boca. Necesita calor que penetre en su interior. Algo que lo reconforte.

Un golpe fuerte sobre la mesa. Arthur derrama el té y se esconde bajo la mesa, temiendo una explosión en el edificio.

Scott vivió exactamente lo mismo tras volver de la primera misión.

El hombre está serio, observando el desastre sobre su mesa de cristal.

― No estás bien. Eres un mentiroso ― Y abre el botiquín, que fue el causante de ese estruendo. Scott sabe que Arthur lo está maldiciendo desde lo más profundo de su corazón, pero no le importa. Puede vivir con eso. Con lo que no puede es con el rostro sangrante y la piel colgando de la frente.

Arthur da cierta lástima, como un animalito indefenso que trata de subir la guardia. Es patético que ensucie su chaqueta con el té. Le salió un dineral.

Las curaciones es otro de los cursos obligatorios que ha aprendido en la Marina Británica. Aprenden a pelear, a disparar y a matar de todas las formas posibles, pero al mismo tiempo también aprenden a protegerse y hacer primeros auxilios. Es una lógica de supervivencia, donde no se puede hablar de una sin tocar la otra.

Vendas. Desinfectante. Parches.

Un parche como tratamiento temporal. Por lo menos ya la frente está limpia y la herida cubierta.

― Si te lo sacas tendrás el pellejo colgando y serás un chiste.

― Lo dices como si quieres ver eso ― Murmura de mala gana, aguantándose las lágrimas y el ardor del alcohol.

― Tienes una imagen realmente retorcida de mi ― Y como si irónicamente apoyara esa idea, le apretó la herida cubierta con la yema del índice. La víctima dio un pequeño alarido.

― ¡Animal!

― Ve a descansar, me da igual si es en el sillón o en mi dormitorio pero vete. Voy a limpiar el chiquero que dejaste y me enojaré si veo tu cara.

Parece que Arthur no recuerda o ignora a propósito lo que ocurrió en la última charla que tuvieron. Tal vez sea más fácil para él, pero para Scott quien ya la experiencia le ha dado palizas, el rechazar la verdad solo implica que le seguirá penando como un fantasma molesto.

Uno no puede huir de algo, porque esa cosa se encargará de aparecer una y otra vez hasta que se acepte y pueda terminar el ciclo. Esas fueron más o menos las palabras de un viejo budista, un miserable que mendigaba en las calles, con su aspecto apacible y sucio.

Un consejo, una moneda.

-x-

Arthur está en el sillón desde hace veinte minutos, con la televisión hablando sobre el primer conteo de muertos. Mira su celular, esperando a que alguien llame. Se le acabaron las redes móviles hace dos días y no puede hablar con nadie a menos que esté conectado al WiFi de algún lugar. No se atreve a pedirle la clave a Scott, aunque ni siquiera está seguro de que tenga.

¿Francis estará bien? ¿Antonio? ¿Gilbert? ¿…Alfred?

Alfred sabe que él vive cerca de ahí.

¿Habrá intentado llamarlo? Tiene una pequeña esperanza, aunque no es mucha porque sabe que es un idiota, que vive lejos del caos y que probablemente está en su práctica de rugby, ausente del mundo exterior. Y sin olvidar, que incluso si se entera, es un tarado que ni comprendería por qué debe llamarlo.

Esto es humillante. Aprieta su teléfono móvil muy fuerte. Quiere llorar, que vergüenza.

¡Qué imbecilidad todo esto! Váyanse todos al infierno.

Tira el celular a un lado del sillón, alejándolo como si fuera una peste demasiado desagradable.

¡No necesita a nadie!

Pone sus manos sobre su rostro, doliendo cuando toca los moretones, las pequeñas heridas, el tajo abierto por vidrios rotos. La caída al suelo fue realmente dolorosa.

Unos pasos a sus espaldas. Rotan sus ojos, consiguiendo que paulatinamente Scott entre en su campo de visión.

No sabe nada de sus amigos o de su padre, pero quien menos esperaba, apareció para salvarlo.

El pelirrojo se sentó a su lado, de brazos cruzados y con el rostro fijo en la caja tonta. Arthur se le queda mirando. Está más adulto, si eso último pudiera concebirse en él. Parece que algo le duele. Sus ojos están entrecerrados, como la gente que trata de soportar un sufrimiento. Arrugar los ojos, como si eso sostuviera la pena que guarda en los ojos.

Reconoce esa mirada en sí mismo desde que en su casa las cosas comenzaron a ir mal. Desde que Scott se fue, mamá se transformó un fantasma y papá se volvió una marioneta triste y silenciosa. Y las ojeras se acentuaron, el brillo se esfumó y la sonrisa se volvió más ácida. Los labios están marcados por la nicotina que comenzó a fumar cada vez que salía de la escuela. Scott no sabe, y en verdad no se puede imaginar, las marcas que tiene desde que lo abandonó todos esos años.

Porque Arthur Kirkland también tiene cosas que oculta.

Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, piensa en lo que hablaron hoy, hace tan solo unas horas atrás. En realidad no sabe cómo reaccionar, porque todo se ha estado desmoronando de golpe desde hace un tiempo. Las esperanzas puestas en encontrarlo.

¿Se debe sentir asustado de estar así con él, sabiendo ese secreto? ¿Se debe sentir feliz de darse cuenta que vivió una mentira?

Por lo menos puede entender por qué Scott por muy preocupado y protector que fuera como hermano, cuando crecieron trató de pintarle una línea límite. Mantener una distancia. Sin embargo, fue una frontera que siempre saltó, siguiéndolo como un perro. Scott trató de protegerse, ahora lo comprende. Arthur lo presionaba en su ignorancia.

También recuerda cómo años atrás, por un tiempo, tuvo una pregunta insistente pero que consideraba demasiado rara. ¿Cómo sería besar a su hermano? Él parecía ser un maestro con las mujeres, un experimentado. Ahora Arthur se cuestiona a si mismo que clase de estupidez fue esa. ¿Acaso tenía esperanzas de ganar experiencia? ¿Aprendería a dar buenos besos haciendo eso?

A estas alturas, comprende que fue buena idea no atreverse. Quizás qué presente estarían teniendo.

¿Lo odia por haberse enamorado de él cuando era más joven? No puede. ¿Lo odia ahora?

El rostro de Scott gira, clavándole la mirada cobalto, magnética y opaca.

― ¿Necesitas un Viadil o algo?

― ¿No me la cobrarás luego?

La escasa paciencia de Scott parece que se agotó.

― No puedo siquiera tener una conversación normal contigo porque la echas a perder ¿Tanto te cuesta poder aceptar que te quiero ayudar y dejarme de joder? ― Las palabras ofenden al más joven.

― No necesito de tu misericordia.

― Arthur no me jodas más, imbécil. No he hecho todo esto por misericordia.

― ¿Es porque soy tu hermano entonces?

¿En realidad hace esa pregunta?

― No lo eres. En el peor de los casos, eres mi primo. Y ni siquiera soy capaz de verte como uno ― La mano pálida y pecosa se va al puente de la nariz, apretándola ― ¡Y no sé por qué razón específica me preocupé, joder! ¡Deja de molestarme más! ¡Si tanto te irrita, la puerta es grande y que te vuelen el trasero en mil pedazos! ¡No te iré a buscar!

Nadie ha preguntado por él. Nadie lo ha llamado. Ya ha pasado una hora desde aquel terrible suceso. Se sigue preguntando si los demás estarán bien. Se pregunta si ellos se preocupan también por él. No son verdaderos amigos, solo gente con pasar el rato. Alfred parece que ni siquiera le importa si le vuelan la cabeza, y en el peor de los casos, teclearía un mensaje encriptado a una "Cindy" que en realidad tiene gruesas cejas y una madre en las Bahamas.

Está aferrándose a los últimos resquicios de normalidad, a desquiciar a Scott cómo hacía en casa. Una estupidez. Una real estupidez, pero su cerebro no trabaja bien.

Recuerda el abrazo férreo de Scott cuando lo encontró cerca de los escombros.

Está demasiado cansado, lo suficientemente débil y por completo harto de este día. No quiere pelear más. Tampoco pensar que si lo que hace es correcto o no. No tiene fuerzas.

Siente un sobresalto del brazo musculoso cuando se apoya en su hombro.

― Finge que esto no está pasando ― Musita.

Scott no le quita los ojos de encima.

-x-

Scott está mirándolo fijamente, hasta el punto en que a una persona normal debería incomodar, sin embargo para un individuo que duerme no hay efecto visible. Quizás puede tener pesadillas, tal vez, algo de sus pensamientos se marcarán en su subconsciente. Quién sabe.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo tan cerca de Arthur de ese modo?

En los inicios de su adolescencia, cuando el mocoso le molestaba por acostarse con él o ver televisión juntos. Cuando era un simple y estúpido chico.

Scott siente unos asquerosos deseos de protegerlo, años atrás cuando eran familia y ahora, el presente no ha cambiado. Arthur no es tan fuerte como él. Scott está entrenado desde siempre, como si su vida fuera un campo de batalla, obteniendo un continuo acondicionamiento al dolor.

Es como algo intrínseco de su persona, tener el corazón lleno de heridas y la mente siempre a punto de explotar.

Hoy, y solo por hoy, se permite apoyar su cabeza en la contraria. Lo cuidará por hoy y mañana lo echará, lo dejará en su casa y tratará de no volvérselo a encontrar.

Arthur inhala profundamente, y aunque pareciera que descansa, en realidad tiene el rostro fruncido por un mal sueño. Sufre. Y cualquiera sufriría.

Una mano pecosa se acerca con lentitud, tanteando, se acerca a su mejilla para acariciarle. Está áspera, muestra de que hoy no se afeitó. El pelirrojo le sigue acariciando la piel, aprovechando su inconciencia. Es algo chocante sentir el paso del tiempo, pero sabe que no hay forma de retroceder.

¿Realmente lo querría? No reconoce verdadera felicidad en su pasado. En el presente tampoco, pero si hay algo de paz.

O había. Hasta que el jodido de Arthur apareció.

Cierra sus ojos y suspira profundamente, moviendo unas hebras rubias.

Se pregunta si llamarán a las fuerzas armadas para ayudar a la búsqueda. Hay fuerzas especializadas en búsqueda y rescate, sin embargo cualquier orden es posible y puede que ahora mismo lo llamen para ayudar o bien que se prepare porque debe salir a reforzar una base en algún pueblo de nombre impronunciable a matar gente que ni siquiera conoce.

Algo en su trasero vibra. Con sorpresa saca un celular negro que no es el suyo.

"Papá"

Malos recuerdos. Corta la llamada.

Su celular suena en la cocina. Maldición, que todos se han puesto de acuerdo para llamar. Se levanta resignado, porque sabe que puede ser un superior.

Arthur cae suavemente en el sillón.

En la cocina, el iPhone vibra y se escuchan el cargante y estúpido tono.

Número privado.

Es obvio.

― Scott Kirkland al habla ― Se recarga sobre la mesa limpia y seca.

― Almirante Cameron por la línea― Como lo supuso, un almirante ― Mañana a primera hora sale el Saint Francis contigo dentro. Las órdenes y más información se te darán allá.

― ¿A dónde? ― Qué rápido.

― Cerca de Pakistán.

― Comprendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo? ― Mira de reojo el sillón. El hombre de voz seca y rasposa comienza a enojarse.

― Dos meses, puede que más. Deja de preguntar, seguirá siendo una orden.

― Totalmente claro, me disculpo.

― Así es, Kirkland. Quizás te ganes una nueva condecoración, pareces niño prodigio.

― O también puede que me maten ― Se escucha una risa al otro lado de la línea.

― También. Ya sabes Kirkland, no te quedes dormido ― Y cortó.

Que maleducado, piensa para sí. Y así dicen que los ingleses son cordiales y amables.

No necesita saber más, el resto es fácil de suponer. OTAN, ESRA, Pakistán, Londres, Arthur. Igual duda que lo extrañará.

Sacó una cajetilla que tenía en un cajón y cogió un encendedor que había arriba de un mesón. Sintió paz tras la primera inhalación tóxica. Es un agradable ciclo de enfermedad y de calma.

El reloj dice que son las once y media de la noche.

Es buena idea ordenar el bolso y su uniforme. Sale al pasillo, encontrándose con un Arthur curiosamente despierto, hablando por teléfono.

Se acerca a su espalda.

― Sí… Vivo cerca de ahí. Sí, te lo dije… ―Parece que poco a poco se apaga y aparece una chispa de irritación ― No voy a agudizar mi voz porque se te da la gana ¿Me llamas para eso o para preguntar cómo estoy? Eres un imbécil joder… Sí. Adiós.

― ¿Qué clase de amigo te llama pidiendo que hables agudo? ¿Acaso busca simular que eres una mujer? ― Al grano. Arthur frunce los labios.

― Era Alfred. Mi… No sé realmente. Estamos saliendo hace dos meses, a escondidas porque no quiere que su imagen de chico popular se vaya al traste… ¿Por qué te estoy contando esto?

Sintió una bocanada de ira al descubrirlo humillándose.

Lo odiaba. No conocía a ese idiota pero ya lo odiaba.

― ¿Estás con alguien que se avergüenza de estar contigo? ¿Y así crees que te quiere?

Arthur parecía querer quemarle con la mirada.

― No es de tu incumbencia ― Scott lo sabía, pero no quitaba la rabia bullendo en su interior.

― Quiérete más. Una persona así no te merece.

― Lo dice quien se fue de la casa por enamorarse de su hermano.

Que hijo de puta.

Scott en vez de golpearle o gritarle algo, se acercó al respaldo del sillón, apoyándose y dándole una mirada aireada. La mano tenía el cigarro todavía encendido.

― ¿De verdad querrías que hubiera hecho otra cosa? No sabía que querías que te hubiera besado― Y se acercó más a su rostro, quedando muy juntos. El más joven tenía los ojos casi afuera de sus cuencas. Podía sentir como el aliento a cigarrillo acariciando su nariz. La marea lo arrastra un paso más profundo.

Scott se levantó de golpe.

― Me fui para protegerte, no pongas un animal como él a mi nivel. Yo soy mejor ― Y se dio media vuelta ― Y no eres mi hermano.

― ¡¿Qué clase de ataque fue ese?! ¿No podías decir las cosas de un modo más normal?

Scott se alza de hombros.

― De igual modo, no hables del tema así como así. Ofende ― Trata de seguir con el control de su persona, moviéndose hacia la arena y alejándose unos pocos pasos del mar. Entra a su dormitorio, rebuscando en la ropa desperdigada.

Arthur aparece lentamente por la puerta, incómodo y con las mejillas rojas. Sigue siendo un jodido niño.

― Eh… Sí. Disculpa supongo.

― Bueno, que importa. Mañana me voy a Pakistán ― "Y no te veré más".

― ¿Pakistán?

― Sí. Lo más seguro que por los ataques vamos a tener que ir a hacer algún procedimiento en tierras enemigas ― Coge el uniforme y lo huele, esperando que no apeste. Milagrosamente así no es. Habría sido problemático lavarlo a estas horas.

― ¿Procedimiento? ¿Vas a pelear? ― Pareció asustarse.

― ¿Qué más hacen los militares? ¿Flores de papel?

― Podrías morir.

― Tú no tienes razón para estar preocupado. No soy tu hermano, recuérdalo ― Le repitió con cierta acidez. Arthur se mordió el labio.

― Sí. La costumbre supongo.

― Ya se te debería haber quitado hace años atrás.

― Eres un bastardo, tienes razón. No sé qué hago aquí en verdad, debería estar en mi casa.

― Haz berrinches mañana. Hoy es peligroso porque puede explotar otra bomba y además la policía no te dejará entrar a tu casa. Está dentro del perímetro de peligro ― Dobla el uniforme cuidadosamente y lo deja al pie de la cama. Se da media vuelta, abriendo un armario. Una nueva calada del cigarro que ya está en las últimas antes de morir. Saca un bolso lleno de carteras y lo tira a la cama. Ahora rebusca los demás instrumentos que deberían estar llenándolo.

― Pues entonces me iré a una casa de un amigo.

― ¿Alguno de los que ni te han llamado? ― Arthur dio un respingo, como si le hubiera pinchado con esas palabras ― Quédate aquí hasta mañana. Vete al sillón a dormir o si eres muy delicado usa mi cama, me da igual. Simplemente deja de darme problemas.

― Como si me sintiera muy feliz de ser una molestia.

― Entonces deja de comportarte como un bicho a punto de morder a la única persona que lo está cuidando ― La ira comienza a liberarse, aunque en alguien como él es demasiado fácil ― Arthur, no eres mi hermano ni te veo como un primo porque jamás he pensado en ti como uno, así que quedemos con que te conozco desde hace años, un jodido amigo de la infancia, que se yo ¡Vete a hacer lo que sea en vez de buscarme pelea como si fuera el mejor blanco para descargar tu odio!

Desvía la mirada.

Le falta mucho por madurar y por caer. No puede evitar compadecerse un poco. Scott inhala profundamente. Deja las cosas en el suelo y se acerca. Coloca su mano en la cabellera rubia y la desordena.

― Pasé por algo parecido ― Le trata de sonreír― No caigas, solo sigue caminando y acéptalo. Las cosas se harán más fácil después de un tiempo.

Arthur suspira sin querer mirarlo.

― No estás solo, yo sí ― Le trata de reconfortar, aunque solo consigue que el rostro del rubio se amargue más.

-x-

Arthur terminó durmiendo en el sillón, entre pesadillas y esperando que alguien más lo llamara.

Un ruido lo saca de su sueño, es el de una puerta abriéndose. Se levanta de golpe, dándose cuenta que Scott está con su uniforme militar y el bolso lleno de cosas en el piso.

― Hay cosas para comer en el refrigerador. Cuando te vayas, cierra la puerta y déjale la llave al conserje ― Señala una pequeña llave que está en un gancho.

―… ¿Qué hora es? ― Se restriega el rostro.

― Seis de la mañana. Estoy atrasado ― Mira el reloj con molestia. Se termina lo que haya en la taza de un sorbo y lo deja en una mesita de descanso. Coge la mochila y se la coloca, poniéndose recto ― Adiós Arthur.

― Sí ― Murmura. El pelirrojo asiente y se da la vuelta, sabiendo que no habrá despedidas afectuosas. Arthur de repente se incorpora, llamándolo. El mayor gira a mirarlo. Aprieta los puños, no estando seguro de si es correcto lo que dirá, pero le nace ― Tú… no estás solo.

La puerta suena cuando cierra.

-x-

 **Notas** _: Confieso que esta historia es de aquellas que uno hace para la mera satisfacción individual. Unas de las pocas con las que no me siento presionada a entregar como un trabajo donde debo buscar agradarle a alguien, sino que la hago por mi placer. Si a alguien le gusta, pues es totalmente bienvenido. Que me lo cuenten por donde mejor deseen, aunque los reviews me encantan. Si no les gusta… pues están en todo su derecho._

 _El cap nuevo Supermassive no está superando en la actualidad las 3000 palabras, aunque no me extraña porque siempre me ha costado escribirlo. A 3 Pasos de Ahorcarte ni lo he comenzado. Los demás fics viejos puede que los re-edite y suba caps nuevos, pero eso es cosa de tiempo, ganas e inspiración._

 _¡Besitos, y deséenme éxito para mi test de Embriología!_


	4. Devoción

**_Notas:_** _Un nuevo capi. Me pondré las pilas para traerles la tercera re-edición de "Convirtiéndote en un caballero" y de ahí no sé qué haré con mi vida. Supongo que llorar porque entro a la tercera ronda de certámenes._

 ** _Respuestas a los reviews_** _:_

 _Han sido poquitos, así que será una parte algo corta:_

 ** _Hetaloca2123:_** _Scott con cierto grado de humanidad es más coqueto (¿), en realidad creo que si exagerábamos solo lo malo, lo volvíamos algo demasiado ficticio. Alfred se va a arrepentir, tú debes confiar…_

 ** _Hana-kitzu_** _: ¡Viva el amor entre primos! :v ¡Viva el amor! ¡Viva Francia y la perversión! Me fue como la mierda en ese test (como a toda mi sección, si eso puede consolarme), pero tengo buenas notas en los certámenes, así que espero repuntar con eso. Scott no sabe que hacer porque es un muchachito lleno de intensas emociones en su corazón. Poco a poco va a tener una luz guía… Alfred no es que sea un idiota… bueno sí, un poquito, pero se comprenderá de a poco por qué. Dos meses… Dos meses… las líneas finales del cap te van a dar una idea sobre qué sucederá con Scott en el futuro._

 ** _Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0:_** _Pensar en Scott como humano… jajajaja que terrible suena, como si fuera más cercano a un ente diabólico. Esta historia es una de las pocas que actualizo con relativa frecuencia (unas cuantas semanas o incluso algo más que un mes) así que espero seguir con ese mismo hilo._ _Nos vemos pronto!_

 ** _MyobiXHitachiin:_** _Es que tú eres chica vip, a ti te respondo chorrocientas mil veces si es necesario jeje. Me llama la atención que leas esta historia sabiendo que no es tu ship, pero admiro tu tolerancia. A lot of kisses! Y no es que sea un idiota malo, verás que no ): Creo que lo demás lo hemos hablado por Facebook, pero no dudes que de ti acepto presiones y otras cosas, me has visto en todas mis etapas (¿) mereces mi respeto._

 _Pd: Reflexionando, estaría muy bien una historia coqueta de Escocia con Nyo!England. Me pensaré algún one-shot._

-x-

El sol quema sus mejillas. La piel de descascara entre el bronceado y el rubor. La arena a lo lejos ondea en un espejismo mientras solo ve edificios destruidos y desierto.

Scott está sentado sobre un auto quemado, mirando el vacío. Hoy es uno de esos días donde todo se puede resumir en una palabra: muerto. La gente se esconde en sus casas, o bien, ha huido a un lugar mejor. La batalla de hace unos días fue bastante agitada y terminó con este silencio tenso y desolador.

Ya se está acostumbrando a este horrendo paisaje repetitivo. Un ciclo. Un horrendo ciclo de destrucción.

Se apoya mejor en el auto, haciendo guardia para los que estaban inspeccionando dentro de las casas.

Solo hay la brisa del desierto.

De repente y entre los escombros aparece una pequeña sombra. Se escabulle entre los espacios, apareciendo y desapareciendo.

Scott se levanta de golpe, yendo rápidamente detrás del auto para llamar refuerzos. Aprieta el arma mientras sus ojos se mueven frenéticamente en busca de algún compañero que haya salido de las casas donde están inspeccionando.

― Aquí Kirkland, hay alguien espiándonos, necesito gente que me cubra ― Repite una y otra vez, apretando el botón del radio. La sombra se escabulle entre los restos de la ciudad, acercándose. El soldado aprieta el gatillo.

Más cerca.

Un tiro. La sombra se esconde en un techo derrumbado. Scott maldice. Otro tiro. La lata cae, descubriendo al espía.

Un niño con las manos alzadas.

Un harapiento niño que está cubierto de hollín. Grita ayuda en su idioma.

Scott se levanta, olvidando que puede ser una trampa.

La radio suena con la respuesta. Van en camino.

El infante se acerca lentamente, con sus ojos grandes y lo que más aterra Scott, es que tiene en ellos un brillo de esperanza.

Un niño. Un mísero niño.

Rodea el auto lentamente, sin protección. El pequeño de no más de seis años le extiende los brazos, con unas lágrimas miserables surcando su rostro sucio.

Otro paso más de Scott.

Una bala. Dos explosiones. El pequeño niño, hijo de alguien, nieto de otro, cae al piso haciéndose un ovillo para resguardarse. Un gemido cuando le llega una bala en la pierna. Scott siente que se desconecta por unos segundos, hasta que comprende que los proyectiles quieren matarle.

Agarra al niño que llora y lo arrastra, escondiéndose de la lluvia de balas y ocurre otra nueva explosión.

Dispara. Dispara con el muchachito llorando tras su espalda. Los gritos de su equipo se escuchan a lo lejos.

Otra explosión, ahora a su lado.

Todo es negro.

-x-

 **Capítulo 4: "DEVOCIÓN"**

-x-

Arthur estaba en la emergencia del hospital, aguardando para que lo atendieran. Había comido algo en casa, mientras contestaba una llamada de su padre, el cual le regañaba por no contestar anoche, antes de que se le descargara el celular y no pudiera insistir más. Arthur no escuchó el tono de llamada, así que le explicó que podía ser un problema de conexión. Y ni se le ocurrió decir que fue acogido por Scott.

La gente se mueve rápidamente de un lado a otro. Son las nueve de la mañana y el lugar está a máxima velocidad, todos trabajando y moviendo camillas ensangrentadas de allá para acá. Está más que seguro que tendrá que esperar varias horas antes de ser tomado en cuenta. Y no los culpa, sabe lo que pasó. Acepta el colapso.

Mira la llave del departamento de Scott. La llave que no devolvió.

Desde el fondo del pasillo se puede ver su mirada fija en aquel diminuto trozo de metal.

Por muchas razones y por nada se siente mal. Vacío. Infeliz. Dieciocho años y fue tragado por la amargura. Quizás fuera algo intrínseco en él, su tendencia a la rebeldía y más todavía a la melancolía, que había terminado con su mente saboreando las espinas de sus pensamientos.

No le ha dicho a Alfred que está aquí. En realidad duda que venga a acompañarlo a un lugar tan poblado. Muchos ojos sobre ellos. Muchas suposiciones de lo que podrían ser. Arthur acepta la idea con un malestar que le hace nudos en el estómago. Odia el rechazo, pero tiene que aceptarlo sin pizca de dignidad.

Aceptar la humillación.

Tiene la sospecha de que sus amigos están demasiado borrachos como para saber que ha sucedido anoche. Francis y los demás viven al otro lado de Londres y tienen una tendencia insana de juntarse a fiestas con el fin de terminar vueltos unos estropajos.

Indiferencia.

Sonríe.

Padre está lejos, pero por lo menos le ha llamado.

Y como está lejos, ahora está solo en la sala de urgencias del hospital. Tampoco es como si hubiera querido que lo acompañara, pero tal vez la intención era algo digno de agradecer.

Padre estaba lejos pero no tanto como Scott.

¿Cuán lejos estaba Pakistán? Miles de kilómetros, que los separaban tanto física como mentalmente. El quiebre de sus recuerdos y de su realidad apenas y era asimilada. Eso los alejaba todavía más.

Se esfuerza por aferrarse a una normalidad inexistente, como si eso pudiera mantener la cordura.

¿Cómo mierda estar cuerdo si casi muere en una explosión? ¿Cómo mantenerse bien si tiene que fingir ser una mujer para poder tener una relación? ¡O simular normalidad si no tienes amigos reales y en la única persona que confiabas era una mentira!

Ayer lo trató desquiciantemente mal, lo sabía. A pesar de ser el único que fue a buscarlo, se burló y lo masacró con comentarios ácidos y burlas, de una manera indolente. Estúpida. Arthur reconoce haber actuado como un verdadero hijo de puta. Tiene miedo, tiene miedo por la verdad y se escuda en una fuerza que no tiene pero que no demostrará carecer. No sabe cómo, pero siempre que está junto a Scott, termina comportándose como un idiota. Realmente lo descoloca y lo desespera.

Todo ha sido demasiado rápido y demasiado malo.

Sus ojos verdes, brillantes y profundos se alzan hacia el techo, como si pudiera contactarse con alguna divinidad para reclamarle de por qué le había dado una vida tan asquerosa.

-x-

Tras tres horas y media, puede salir del hospital con las suturas tirantes y dolorosas en su frente. El flequillo tapa la cicatriz, o por lo menos una parte, así que no resulta tan desagradable a la vista. Sigue pensando en las palabras del médico cuando le alabó los buenos cuidados previos. No le ha dicho que su ex – hermano, ahora pseudo primo, ese mismo que estuvo enamorado de él y ahora viaja a medio oriente, sí, ese mismo, le ha hecho todo eso.

Recuerda que Scott siempre se preocupaba de limpiarle las rodillas cuando se caía y terminaba con la piel rasmillada.

Londres vibra de manera irregular, caótica. En todas partes hay policías y han prohibido usar el metro, por lo que ha tenido que irse caminando todo el camino. Los centros comerciales están cerrados y comprende que es como un estado de catástrofe. La gente tiene miedo. Miran temerosos las sombras y las esquinas, decididas a escapar de cualquier cosa que parezca demasiado peligrosa.

Ningún lugar parece demasiado seguro. Ningún lugar es confortable.

Tiene ganas de huir, mareado y temiendo ser absorbido por la metrópolis.

Comienza a caminar, deseando perderse y desaparecer.

Solo, está solo.

Las personas, rápidas y temerosas como ratas lo absorben. Arthur cierra los ojos y desaparece entre la población.

-x-

Se pregunta hasta que nivel es la confianza que se tienen. Si reflexiona con mayor profundidad, pues no debería ser mucha tras la verdad. Le mintió al fin y al cabo. Le mintió él y lo hizo su familia, haciéndole creer un teatro ridículo.

Debería odiarlos, sopesó. Debería odiarlos a cada uno, volverse un cúmulo de ira y odio, una masa de resentimiento para que lo lamenten.

O eso quisiera.

También quiere creer que como es un adolescente estúpido, todavía tiene permitido hacer estupideces y no ser mirado mal. O mejor si nadie lo ve.

Se hace un ovillo en el sillón.

La vista desde el departamento es bastante bonita. Puede ver una gran parte de la ciudad.

El silencio resulta incluso agradable.

Cierra los ojos, sintiéndose como un animalito encontrando una muy buena cueva.

El olor a cigarrillo está impregnado en todos los lugares. Se acomoda, sintiendo como todo sigue oliendo a ese idiota.

El más grandioso hermano que un niño pudo imaginar. El más bastardo en la adolescencia.

No quiere pensar en el miedo de la ciudad, en que en cualquier momento el edificio podría volar por culpa de unos locos extremistas. Si lo hace, colapsará por el miedo y no quiere. Tiene miedo de abrumarse tanto como para hundirse al punto de no poder regresar a la superficie.

Es un cobarde.

Trata de centrarse en algo más egoísta y personal, en algo más seguro y con menos miedo. El pasado es un lugar seguro, desagradable pero seguro. Inhala, pensando en todos los pequeños indicios que indicaban algo raro que sucedían con Scott. Las miradas que creía que él no notaba, las sonrisas tan extrañas que le daba, esos pequeños rubores y el desvío de mirada cada vez que salía del baño sin una toalla. Las negativas nerviosas cuando quería acostarse a reposar con él. Los abrazos cuando creía que dormía.

Pues sí que debería alejarse, eso era lo más prudente. Hacerles caso a su padre y a Scott. El incesto no es algo moralmente aceptable.

Arthur mira al techo, pensando por qué a pesar de eso, que en algunas partes se consideraba una enfermedad mental o una depravación, él no deseaba darle la espalda. No le causaba rechazo.

"No sabía que querías que te hubiera besado".

Qué estupidez, frunce las cejas al pensarlo. Eso sí que era una estupidez.

Hablando de besos, Alfred ni siquiera lo ha vuelto a llamar. Un mensaje, Dios, lo que sea, incluso un emoji.

Se da la vuelta, buscando su celular en el piso.

" _¿Qué haces?"_ medio minuto después un visto. Escribiendo.

" _Con el equipo de rugby estamos planeando ayudar a la gente que perdió sus casas por las explosiones. ¡Apúntate!"_ El héroe con ansias de ayudar al mundo con todo lo que esté a su alcance. Arthur sonrió.

" _¿Qué necesitas?"_

" _Comida, frazadas, lo típico"_

" _Bien, llevaré esas cosas"_

" _Gracias! 3_ " Escribiendo. _"Oye, el finde mis padres se van a Chelsea, ven a mi casa y veamos que tal"_ Una clara insinuación. Arthur se sonroja.

" _Espero que no sea para que te acompañe a ver películas de terror"_

" _3 3 3"_ He ahí la respuesta. Una pequeña sonrisa. No cambia. _"Tengo que resguardarme en alg… ashdjsfdhsjfgwwehfew_ " Escribiendo. Arthur alza una ceja _"Así que esta es la chica con la que tanto se mensajea con el Capi… Nena estás invitada a nuestras prácticas_ " La cara del rubio se amargó. Se olvidaba que era Cindy según el mundo.

" _LOL"_ tecleó. Si supiera quién es, la invitación no habría existido. ¿Qué sucedería si decide mostrarle al mundo que el capitán de rugby es gay? Suspira fuertemente. Deja el visto a una estupidez más y apaga el celular.

Se apoya mejor en el sillón, aspirando el olor a cigarrillo de tiempo atrás. Vuelve a hacerse un ovillo y cierra muy fuerte los ojos.

Tal vez no pueda volver a la normalidad, pero por lo menos un poco de fuerza para soportar.

-x-

Se toma una cerveza en ese pub de mala muerte. Hasta la última gota.

― Parece que tienes sed ― Francis le sonríe. Arthur le dedica una corta mirada ― ¿No tienes problemas con que mañana debas trabajar?

― Con o sin resaca, trabajo excelentemente. Además no voy a quedar como una cuba, serán una o dos cervezas ― El de pelo largo parece no creerle.

― Bueno, allá tú. No me llames para cuando necesites que alguien te arrastre a la mañana siguiente. No quiero pasar por otra vergüenza como la de la vez anterior ― Ese comentario está de más, le reclama ― No, es acorde y necesario. Inglés con hígado de niña.

― Imbécil ― Los ojos de gato de Francis está inspeccionándolo. Es una sensación molesta.

― A todo esto, no te ves muy feliz ¿Qué sucedió con tu hermano? No me has querido decir que sucedió después de que nos juntáramos con él en la disco ― La cara de Arthur se arrugó, como si le hubieran obligado chupar un limón agrio.

Francis sabe que tocó un punto clave. Lo sabe, Arthur mismo lo sabe cuándo ve una ceja alzarse.

― Si te lo cuento, necesitaré otra cerveza.

― Vamos, vamos, no hay problema con que me lo digas en la sobriedad.

― No, en serio necesitaré otra.

― ¿Tan mal?

― Se te va a demacrar el rostro.

Un gesto al barman. Dos cervezas nuevas en la barra. Arthur coge el vidrio y se la toma con gran velocidad. No ha querido decirle a nadie lo que ha pasado, para el común de la gente resulta perturbador.

Francis comienza a tomar la bebida fermentada, sospechando que quizás era mejor haber elegido algo más fuerte.

Arthur inhala.

― No es mi hermano ― El de barba casi escupe un chorro de una manera nada elegante ― Mis padres lo acogieron porque su verdadera madre era la hermana drogadicta de mi mamá.

― ¿Es una broma?

― ¿Tengo cara de que esto sea una broma?

― Pues no, pero…― Arthur lo hace callar con un dedo. Más cerveza. Esto no queda ahí, Francis siente las arrugas de su entrecejo. Un sorbo más. Las mejillas y la nariz de Arthur están ruborizadas. El alcohol está haciendo efecto.

― ¿Sabes por qué siempre actuaba tan raro cuando Emily me mandaba cartas en sexto año? ― Francis lo recuerda, pero para que todavía no lograba entender ― O cuando comencé a masturbarme y le contaba que sucedía y él me echaba casi a patadas… ¿Sabes por qué?

― ¿Le gustaba Emily? No sabía que le gustaban tan jóvenes. ¿Se fue por eso?

― No. Se fue porque estaba enamorado de mí.

Francis Bonnefoy agradece no estar bebiendo en ese instante, pues de otro modo no habría sido capaz de aguantar el escupir todo.

― ¡¿Es una broma?! ¿Scott? ¡Pero si ese tipo estaba rodeado de mujeres!

― ¡Si fuera una broma no la estaría contando! ― Grita, apretándose las sienes.

El muchacho con una barba de tres días parece que entrará en un colapso.

― ¡Pero cómo! Scott… Scott era la imagen de masculinidad y seducción, el modelo a seguir de todos…

― Ya, que te calles.

― ¡Me dices eso y cómo esperas que yo reaccione!

― ¡Así mismo estaba yo! ¡Por eso no quería decírtelo, mira el escándalo que has montado!

Dos jóvenes algo ebrios y gritando en pub. Una escena de lo más vulgar. Nadie los mira.

― Bueno… Pero ya pasó ¿Cierto? ― Arthur no entiende. Francis se vuelve a explicar ― Digo, ya se le pasó ese enamoramiento. Tantos años… Dudo que alguien siga enamorado por tantos años... Dudo.

El de pelo alborotado puso una mano apoyando su mejilla.

― Pues… supongo.

― Supones. Suponer no es una respuesta decente.

― ¿Acaso quieres que le pregunte? Hace dos días me despedí de él porque viajó a Medio Oriente.

― ¡Te has seguido viendo con él! ¡Hace dos días! ― Arthur arruga la nariz.

― ¿Qué importa con eso? Fue el único que corrió a buscarme cuando ocurrió lo del atentado ― Y le da una mirada llena de rencor. Francis ya se había disculpado que estaba ebrio y durmiendo en el sillón de Gilbert, pero eso no le importa a Arthur.

― ¿Correr a buscarte? Pues llega incluso a ser sospechoso…

― No busques la malicia donde no hay. La gente se preocupa de sus seres queridos.

― Define querido.

― Vete a la mierda.

El francés dirige su mirada a la barra, absorbiendo y procesando toda la información.

― ¿Se lo has dicho a Alfred?

― Cindy no quiere decirle al hijo de puta de Alfred lo que sucedió. Además, dudo que ayude en algo, ya sabes como es.

― Quizás los celos lo hagan reaccionar.

― A ese no lo hacen reaccionar ni con bofetadas.

― Pero sí que le falta ¿Qué gana haciéndote pasar como una mujer? ― Su inseguridad, el ambiente machista y conservador en el que se ha criado han obligado a formar este teatro barato.

¿Qué pensará el pastor de que ha follado con su hijo? Pues a Alfred lo enclaustran y a él lo meten en la cárcel.

― Es un idiota. Yo lo soy más porque acepté este chiste ― La camisa roja de Arthur muestra partes de la musculosa blanca, la clavícula y las sombras del hombro. Francis reconoce que no es un muchacho feo, quizás las cejas gruesas le dan un aire más tosco, que compensa con la nariz fina y respingada y las facciones un poco más suaves. Alfred no se fijó en algún destrozo visual, sin embargo, no tiene el aire femenino ni una vagina como para poder presentarlo a sus padres.

― ¿Si no eres feliz, por qué sigues?

― Creo que me gusta demasiado. Creo que eso está haciendo que olvide que soy una persona.

Francis asintió.

― Eres un idiota.

― Lo sé. Scott ya me gritó por lo mismo ― Inspira profundamente, dándose fuerzas ― ¿Tienes hierba?

― Lo necesitamos.

-x-

Están en una heladería poco concurrida sostienen dos barquillos de chocolate con vista a la miseria del puerto.

Nadie puede verlos aquí, Arthur sabe. Por esa simple razón Alfred lo invitó a este lugar.

― Y entonces le dije que eso no era un tomate sino que una guayaba ¡Imagínate la cara que puso! ― Carcajea, terminando la anécdota.

― Pero haberlo dicho en un lugar menos concurrido, es tu entrenador y se las va a cobrar.

― Bah, no puede. Soy el mejor del grupo.

― Los mejores no comen helados, se mantienen a dieta ― El rostro radiante y atractivo de Alfred se arrugó.

― Me han tenido a lechuga y atún por más de tres semanas… Ha sido un infierno ¡Lechuga y atún! ¡Imagínate vivir así!

Arthur solo dibujó una sonrisa gentil. Había días en que padre desaparecía por el trabajo y se olvidaba de darle dinero para comer, por lo que subsistía con lo que podía, un pan, una lata de atún…

No podía decirle a Alfred tales cosas, porque se alarmaría como una gallina, lo que no sería nada agradable. En realidad, Arthur deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no estropear una de las escasas salidas que tenía con su Dios-sabe-qué.

― ¿Al final qué sucedió con la colecta de tu club?

― Pues juntaron varias frazadas y ropa, ¡la gente lo agradeció un montón! ― Dibuja una brillante sonrisa, esas de modelo de pasta dental ― ¿Por qué no fuiste? Te esperé.

Arthur decidió morderse la lengua y no decirle, con su muy ácido humor inglés, que no ha conseguido la peluca para Cindy.

― Tuve otras cosas que hacer.

― ¿Cómo qué? ― Preguntón. Irritablemente preguntón. Arthur piensa en alguna excusa lo suficientemente creíble como para satisfacerlo y deje de molestar.

"Me robé las llaves del departamento de mi hermano que no es mi hermano, en realidad es mi primo y le gusté por muchos años. El lugar está pasado a cigarrillo y a silencio porque él se fue muy lejos a pelear, es un buen lugar para esconderse y huir de la realidad".

Muy cierto, pero la verdad no siempre es bonita. Y menos para ese chico Disney.

― La policía estuvo interrogándome sobre si había visto actividad sospechosa días anteriores ― En realidad se lo preguntaron en el hospital, un policía que sostenía a una mujer que no paraba de temblar.

Bueno, es bastante creíble.

― Oh… Entiendo. ¡Es que lo que pasó fue espantoso!

― Lo sé. Estaba ahí ― Resalta lo obvio.

― Esos locos… No sé qué tienen en la cabeza, en mi país habrían sacado a todas las fuerzas militares a tierra. Ya estarían poniéndolos en su lugar ¡Enfermos! ― Arthur recordó a Scott, del cual ni siquiera sabía si seguía o no con vida. Decide guardar silencio ― Mi pa' tiene razón… debería unirme a la marina… ¡O la fuerza aérea! ¡Como Top Gun! ¿No crees que sería un soldado ultra guay y el mejor de mi generación?

― Creo que te queda mejor lo de ser un universitario con una beca deportiva ― Así como en las películas. Alfred era un verdadero personaje de una película adolescente. El americano suspiró.

― No sé. Creo que el mundo me necesita… ― Y recibe un poco de helado en la nariz.

― Mejor cállate y presta atención a tu helado, creo que eso sí necesita de tu persona ― El chocolate corre por sus manos bronceadas. Alfred da una carcajada.

― Cierto, cierto…

Los ojos azules miraron insistentemente de un lado a otro.

Y Arthur recibió un beso a escondidas.

Como si estuvieran haciendo algo realmente malo.

-x-

El trabajo es bastante aburrido.

Londres a pesar del miedo y la tensión patente, ha decidido obligarse a volver a la normalidad. Por ende, él también vuelve a trabajar en aquel pequeño café. Limpia el mesón, pensando en qué cosa gastará su sueldo. No quiere más libros, ni cigarros ni whisky barato. Lo último principalmente porque Francis lo hace desaparecer. Trabaja casi que para matar el tiempo, para sentirse un poco útil.

Sigue con el paño dando vueltas sobre el mesón, quedando este último tan brillante que refleja las lámparas.

Su rostro está pálido como la nieve, sus ojeras son visibles. Esta semana ha sido particularmente pesada en el instituto, con todos los exámenes y universidades que visitan los cursos. Demasiada presión y él solo quiere desaparecer o volverse las cenizas de los cigarrillos.

Hoy llueve. Hoy llueve y hace un mes que un pelirrojo salió por la puerta.

Tres horas después, tras soportar un viaje del metro y con un ensayo del antropocentrismo esperando en el escritorio, está metiendo la llave robada en una cerradura.

El aroma del perfume masculino y la ceniza del tabaco es una ola que se le abalanza. Arthur se introduce, penetrando el mar etéreo.

Cierra la puerta, esperando que no se le pegue esta maña.

Pero la extraña sensación de silencio y confort es demasiado agradable.

Casi como una droga.

-x-

La última vez en ese pequeño departamento, se dio cuenta de que era un caos y que alguna vez alguien debería dignarse a limpiar ese nido de cucarachas. Obviamente no había tenido la intención de ser sirviente de nadie, sin embargo al considerar que estaba haciendo gala de su atrevimiento y sinvergüencería al ver televisión o dormir en el sillón de una casa ajena…pues de algún modo tenía que devolver la mano.

Era una sensación extraña cuando entraba ahí. Era algo preocupante que fuera más acogedora que su propia casa, la cual ha vivido desde que tiene memoria.

Quizás es la soledad. Quizás es que nadie lo molesta. Quizás le gusta estar rodeados de fantasmas que no lo perturban. En su casa en tanto, solo hay demonios que lo molestan, que se burlan y no lo dejan vivir en paz.

Dos días después de esos pensamientos, Alfred ha cancelado la salida de la noche, que involucraba una noche de sexo, cervezas y películas porque sus amigotes iban a estar en su casa por la tarde y tenía miedo de que los descubrieran. Que podían demorarse en irse, que podían estar justo afuera fumándose un poco de hierba.

Ese día, ese mismo día que se odiaba a sí mismo por no ser una maldita mujer, por no poder complacer a nadie, ni a sus padres ni a nadie, tan lleno de rabia y tristeza, coge los utensilios de limpieza que hay en su casa, los mete todos en un bolso y sale.

¡Maldito el día en que se dieron ese primer beso tras los bastidores!

¡Y maldito el día en que se dio cuenta que era gay!

Abre la puerta que ha profanado cantidad de veces y deja el bolso con utensilios en el piso. Se arremanga la camisa, decidido.

-x-

Despierta, la oscuridad lentamente retrocede a los límites de su vista y puede vislumbrar una realidad borrosa.

¿Qué pasó?

Esto es demasiado luminoso ¿Ha muerto?

Pestañea repetidamente y ¡PAF! El dolor se ha apoderado de él. Sus piernas, sus brazos, la cabeza, todo duele.

Un pito sube y baja repetidamente. ¿Esto es el purgatorio?

― No te aceleres o tendré que doparte ― Una voz gruesa y dura se escucha por detrás de su cabeza. Poco a poco aparece una sombra. Más colores. Un hombre. El capitán de sanidad Beilschmidt.

― ¿Qué… qué pasó? ¡Mis pier-…! ― Y se retuerce, tratando de quitarse la sábana que trae encima.

― Ni lo intentes. No te esfuerces más. No las has perdido si eso crees.

― Pero… Pero…

― La explosión te hizo saltar contra una casa que estaba al frente, terminaste con fracturas expuestas y un TEC abierto. Deberías agradecer que estás vivo ― Era una cascada de información que lo bañaba, sin embargo no es capaz de procesar lo que se dice. Vivo. Vivo.

― ¡Un niño! ¡Había un niño conmigo!

― Lo siento ― Esas palabras englobaron todo un mensaje tácito. Scott sintió el sabor amargo en su paladar. Maldición.

Los ojos llorosos y anhelantes del niño serán parte de sus pesadillas.

― ¿Cuánto ha pasado?

― Te hemos cubierto en sedantes por dos semanas con tal de que no sufrieras por la peor parte ― Dos semanas.

Sus ojos verdes se quedan pegados en el techo.

Dos semanas.

― Llamaré a unos enfermeros para que te ayuden en lo que necesites ― Dice como despedida. El pelirrojo sigue con la mirada perdida ― Escuché que te quieren dar una medalla por el valor. Felicidades.

Las medallas son una basura.

Inhala profundamente. Ya. Que mierda, no le importa.

― ¿Sabes cuándo me recuperaré? ― Teme la respuesta.

― Será para largo, tendrás que hacer una pequeña rehabilitación de tus miembros porque con los yesos se te atrofiarán los músculos, será algo lento y necesitarás paciencia.

― Creo recordar que me he fracturado otras veces en mi vida ― Ludwig hace un gesto ― Pido a Feliciano como mono. Por lo menos me hará soportable esta mierda con sus monólogos.

― Le pediré personalmente que te acompañe ― De otro modo no podría ser. Ha comenzado a aflorar el mal genio que siempre tiene a punto de explotar. Por esta vez no le dirá algo demasiado desagradable al capitán, que involucre una cama, un enfermero y peticiones post- sexo ― Estamos viendo el tema del traslado a Europa. Aquí no es seguro para ti.

Hoy se pueden ir todos a la mierda.

Se volverá un inútil como por dos meses más. Inhala y exhala lo más profundo que puede.

El niño murió.

¡Que se jodan todos, Arthur incluido! ¡Arthur era la total fuente de sus problemas!

¡Al carajo el mundo!

-x-

 ** _Notas_** _: Obedeciendo a la votación, estoy publicando nuevamente "Convirtiéndote en un caballero" lo que implicará que pronto aparecerá un capi nuevo. En verdad presto mucha atención a sus votaciones, así que lo que quieran, me dicen. Y si se les ocurre algo más, son bienvenidos los PM. No ofrezco mi Facebook porque sospecho que se aburrirían un montón viendo las tonteras que publico y esas tonteras._

 _Besos, adiós!_

 _Inannah._


	5. Perdidos

**_Respuesta a los reviews:_**

 _ **AraXD27** : Creo que le faltaba ese cambio, eso de ser tan maligno o bestia llegaba a ser deprimente. Arthur y Alfred... habrá un drama porque quizás se entere alguien que no debería._

 _Es un sueño de Arthur, cuando despierta está en el hospital sin piernas(¿)_

 _Soy demorona porque el tiempo me resulta escaso, pero trato de subir lo más a menudo que se me permite._

 _Besos!_

 _ **Guest** : Ojalá no haber perdido el toque y sigan con ese aire de humanidad. Es que a veces es tan aburrido cuando parecen 100% personajes de anime._

 _ **Mita Kyu** : Ojalá que el oráculo guíe tu corazón y puedas encontrar la ruta para saber que sientes sobre Scott (¿)_

 _Todos en el fondo odiamos a Alfred, debe ser por culpa de Trump (¿)_

 _No te puedo spoilear de las intenciones de ambos porque es la parte más sabrosa de la historia jajajaja, espero no romper tus ilusiones en este capi. Ya sabes mi maña para dejar la cagá_

 _Ya continué Supermassive!_

 _Besos!_

 _ **Aevla** : Aw, es que me animé porque son tan escasos los multichapter de esta pareja. Espero no decepcionarte con esta pareja, porque hace tanto tiempo que no escribo de manera continua, que temo haber perdido un poco de mi toque._

 _Me gustan tus críticas, aunque no lo creas, pienso igual sobre Arthur. No lo he desarrollado con la misma fuerza que Scott (personaje con el cual me deleito y puedo escribir de él todo el día), y tuve una sensación muy desagradable sobre la actitud de Arthur en su apartamento. Siento que la manera en la que lo escribí, no expresé lo que realmente quise decir entre ellos, así que me di el derecho de arreglar esa escena (y muchas del fic) antes de continuar con este capítulo._

 _Aunque no lo creas, me gusta mucho tu sinceridad._

 _Alfred... quise hacerlo con trancas, no el muchachito perfecto y musculoso que a veces hacen. Alfred es egoísta y tiene muchos defectos, pero se va a pillar con la horma de su zapato. Te lo doy firmado._

 _Espero no decepcionarte en este capítulo._

 _I **sabellag9705** : El Britaincest dominará el mundo (¿) Gracias por tus amables palabras 3333_

 _Alfred en realidad es alguien bastante molesto, incluso en la serie. Había que destacarlo en alguna historia (¿) jajajaja, quería jugar con las inseguridades de Alfred, que aparenta no tener. Quiero que él muestre el conflicto religión-amor e incluso la imagen conservadora que se tiene sobre la homosexualidad._

 _Ya se encontrará con la horma de su zapato!_

 _ **Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0** : Nah, te acostumbrarás a esta nueva perspectiva. Es más interesante jaja_

 _Saludos!_

 _ **Gret** : Haré una subasta con la cabeza de Alfred. Yo conozco gente conservadora que llega a un nivel de ahuevonamiento excesivo *cara de circunstancias*_

 _Arthur y Alfred... ya se sabrá._

 _Scott y Arthur tendrán sus charlas._

 _Saludos!_

 _ **hana-kitzu** : A pesar de cuán bueno sería tener una vida alegre, sabemos lo dificil que es. Arthur lo quiere y Alfred también, pero ese miedo, esos límites que hay que respetar porque es algo mayor a ellos. Arthur se está matando y Alfred trata de hacer lo que cree es mejor. _

_Scott cuando vuelva tendrá un dolor de cabeza inimaginable. Siempre por el mismo culpable._

 _ **MyobiXHitachiin** : No te puedo adelantar nada, porque la mayoría de tus preguntas se responden en este capítulo jajajaja, espero que te guste!_

 _Ya tengo en mente el one-shot, ahora solo falta el tiempo :´) me costó un ojo terminar este capi jajajja, me salió más largo que de costumbre._

 _Besos!_

 **Notas** : Pido disculpas si se me pasan errores de gramática o redacción, este fic no es beteado, así que solo es corregido por mi torpe persona.

-x-

Deja la bolsa en la acera húmeda, ensuciando la tela más de lo que está. Sus ojos verdes vagan de un edificio a otro, tratando de decidir cuál de ellos era más miserable y roñoso. Está en una zona peligrosa de Londres.

Acomoda su billetera con el poco dinero que guarda, pensando en todas las posibilidades que tiene en este momento. No hay marcha atrás. Ahora está totalmente libre, empujado a los leones.

Limpia su rostro de las gotas de lluvia, tratando de quitarse esa extraña sensación de su interior. Es como si burbujearan un montón de emociones reprimidas. Hay rabia, hay preocupación, hay felicidad, hay tristeza. Lo abruman. Lo hacen temblar.

Al diablo.

Vuelve a acomodar su mochila en el hombro. Camina lentamente por las calles de ese barrio pobre y peligroso, decidido a meterse en cualquier techo antes de que vuelva a llover. Esa es la prioridad.

¿A quién le importa en estos momentos su tristeza por no volverlo a ver?

Scott, a sus dieciocho años, es dueño total de su destino. En sus manos está la total responsabilidad por sí mismo y de sus huesos. No hay tiempo para preocuparse por no haberse despedido de él. No importa si ahora piensa en que Arthur estará llorando.

La vida es cruel.

Arthur sigue llorando.

-x-

 **Capítulo 5: "PERDIDOS"**

-x-

― Está mucho mejor de lo que esperaba ― Comenta el médico, haciendo fuerza contra la pierna. Scott alza una ceja.

― Obviamente, estás hablando de mí ― Y esas palabras llenas de suficiencia solo consiguieron que el doctor Beilschmidt diera un suspiro. A Scott Kirkland ni la amputación de todos sus miembros le sacaría esa soberbia tan desagradable.

Esta es la tercera semana tras el incidente.

― En dos días más llega el barco ― Scott quiere quejarse de que ya era hora. En cambio, solo le da una escueta mirada. Ludwig Beilschmidt continúa ― No esperes que la rehabilitación sea rápida. Tendrás que ser paciente antes de…

― Si sé, no es la primera vez que me fracturo un hueso ― Le dice mordaz. El médico junta paciencia.

― Nunca está de más decirlo.

Scott arquea una roja ceja, queriendo debatir. Está de un humor imposible, más del ya complicado que tiene permanentemente. Sus ojeras explican el por qué.

Todos los días sin falta, el niño aparece en sus pesadillas. Sus ojos oscuros se clavan en lo más profundo de su cerebro y le ruegan, le lloran. Solo en la oscuridad de la muerte, abandonado de todo y sin un nombre por el cual rezar. Sin embargo, hoy fue particularmente distinto. Como si ya no se sintiera mal, su mente decidió rescatar desde lo más profundo de sus recuerdos algo que prefería mantener guardado. La primera vez que sintió miedo.

Puede vencer la realidad, pero el mundo onírico hace lo que quiera con él, no importa cuánto desee controlar sus sueños.

Arthur llorando cuando lo abandonó y de su mano está el niño sin nombre, quien le grita por no haberlo salvado.

Scott inhala profundamente.

No es capaz de salvarse a sí mismo, menos pudo salvarlos a ellos.

― Por lo menos me ahorré la peor parte por… ¿tres semanas?

― Dos semanas ― Le corrige el capitán. El pelirrojo hace un gesto vago. Ya qué, ya pasó. En estos momentos, entre el olor a sangre y químicos, los gemidos de unos pobres diablos recuperándose de sus heridas y con el calor asfixiándole, cree que lo mejor habría sido morir.

― Gastan una millonada en insumos médicos e investigaciones ¿Para qué? Para dejarme aquí, con los huesos rotos y que se recompongan por sí solos. Vaya mierda ― Nunca ha sido capaz de contener o bien, dirigir de manera más sana su ira. Tira bombas por todas partes, hace daño, problemas y caos, contagiando a quien esté cerca de sus ánimos bélicos ― No sé para qué te pagan

Ludwig arruga una caja de algún medicamento. Pareciera que quiere mandar a la mierda el juramento hipocrático y darle una torta que lo noquee por unos minutos. Con los brazos monstruosos que tiene, no sería de extrañar que lo lograra.

Scott sabe que lo está llevando al límite. No es que tenga algo contra el alemán, solo que siempre ha sido así, desde niño ha presionado la paciencia de todo aquel que tenga la desgracia de conocerlo.

Espera una respuesta agresiva (que no duda merecer), sin embargo, lo siguiente que pasó lo pasmó.

― Entiendo que estés sufriendo, pero ni tú ni yo tenemos la culpa de que ese niño muriera. Estamos en zona de guerra, aquí muere más gente que no lo merece de la que sí.

― Yo no sufro.

― Te pareces a mi hermano… Siempre simulando ser fuerte ― El hombretón se da la vuelta, dejándolo solo en la camilla, junto unos hombres gimiendo adoloridos.

-x-

La alarma suena y una mano le golpea insistentemente hasta que la consigue apagar. Los dedos blancos se mantienen un momento sobre el objeto, antes de arrastrarse de vuelta a las sábanas. Un cuerpo se mueve con lentitud y de golpe, las frazadas caen.

Los ojos verdes de Arthur están fijos en el techo.

Un nuevo día ha comenzado.

Se levanta torpemente, tropezando con una zapatilla y la camisa de ayer. Sabía que tenía que haber dejado la ropa ordenada pero ayer tras salir con Francis y Antonio a un pub, se sintió demasiado mareado para importarle. Ahora, en la mañana, está recibiendo las consecuencias de sus actos.

Dirige sus ojos sobre su dormitorio, el lugar con el paso de los años se ha desordenado paulatinamente. Sus padres antes lo regañaban cuando dejaba sus juguetes afuera o la ropa en algún lugar que no era la silla. Arthur había sido un niño diligente y sumiso, por lo que se disculpaba y trataba de arreglar su error. No tenía razones para hacer lo contrario, teniendo tiempo de sobra en la primaria, además de no ser de esos niños impacientes por salir a jugar con sus amigos. Era de esos que prefería quedarse leyendo historias fantásticas antes de ensuciarse con tierra o jugar algún deporte.

En ese momento no había razones para rebelarse. Todo estaba bien. Todo tenía un perfecto equilibrio.

Por el contrario, recuerda lo desordenada que estaba la pieza del frente, la de Scott. Todas las tardes después de almuerzo, se escuchaban los regaños de su madre. Era una especie de ritual diario. Bastante desagradable por lo demás.

A Arthur jamás le gustó el desorden, porque así se lo inculcaron. Sin embargo, no hay alguien que le recuerde que no le gusta, ni una motivación para seguir ordenando. Ahora todo le da lo mismo.

Se estira, haciendo sonar su columna. Se quita el calzoncillo y entra directo al baño.

La casa es un eterno silencio. Cada esquina de la casa estaba impregnada de polvo y mutismo, como si fuera una cárcel del tiempo. Nada ha cambiado desde la salida de Scott ni de su madre. Todos los muebles en el mismo lugar, los cuadros, la alfombra del comedor. La casa misma pareciera aferrarse a un pasado sin futuro, congelando el reloj.

 _Sin embargo, alguna vez, en una fecha oscura e indeterminada, desaparecieron todas las fotos de la familia feliz. En un arrebato de ira, alguien había recogido todos los recuerdos y la había escondido en un cajón con llave para que jamás fuera abierto._

Cuando sale de la tina, se pregunta si habrá llegado su padre con las compras. Hace tres días subsiste de leche con avena.

Humedece el pasillo, dejando una estela de gotitas a su paso.

Ya no hay nadie quien lo regañe por esto.

-x-

Tras desayunar de nuevo leche con avena y así darse cuenta que nuevamente su padre no llegó a casa, Arthur sale a la calle, siendo recibido por unas gotitas de lluvia que no esperaba.

Dirige su mirada al cielo, recibiendo unas picadas frías contra su rostro.

Por otro lado, allá muy lejos, Scott mira el cielo seco y sin nubes.

Feliciano está en un ir y venir, arreglando las pocas de Scott. De vez en cuando mira la hoja de indicaciones, tratando de seguir al pie de la letra las órdenes que dejó Ludwig para él.

― Me pregunto cómo llegaste hasta acá, si le tienes miedo hasta al bisturí ― El hombre moreno se detiene y gira a verlo.

― ¿Me dices a mí?

― ¿Albert me escucharía? Está más drogado que un holandés ― Señala a la camilla vecina. Feliciano se ríe, porque pareciera que a él no le afecta el terror de la muerte y las bombas, siempre está feliz. O eso finge.

― Me gusta ayudar a la gente y es un buen trabajo.

― ¿Vale la pena que tengas que tirarte al piso cuando nos bombardean?

― Oh, eso es un detalle. Los puedo cuidar después de eso e incluso me entretengo cuando me hablan.

― Eres bastante raro. Siempre lo he pensado.

― ¿Raro? Solo soy italiano.

-x-

Estudia porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer, porque no quiere tiene ánimos de juntarse con Francis y la pandilla, y Alfred está en la iglesia haciendo quién-sabe-qué con su padre. Que se acerca una fecha importante, que está preparando todo para los niños. A Arthur no le importa, se puede considerar como un agnóstico, pero trata de no decirlo a menudo frente a él porque pareciera que abofeteara a su madre.

Son verdaderos polos opuestos.

Alfred fue criado en una familia con lazos sanos y fuertes, con una madre preocupada y un padre presente. Tiene un hermano al cual está muy unido. Tiene dos Golden Retriever amorosos y simpáticos. Son como esas familias de película.

Sus notas no son las mejores, pero destaca en deportes. Eso lo ha hecho brillar en la escuela, donde todos quieren ser amigos de él. Incluso si viene de una familia religiosamente conservadora, es capaz de hacerse un espacio en el mundo de ellos y agradarles.

Alfred es una luz simpática y ruidosa, es un chico de cuerpo trabajado y eterna sonrisa, el alma de las fiestas y el amigo de todos.

Él en tanto, es un muchacho huraño, que se junta con unos pseudo-vándalos, que tiene un padre que se mata trabajando, una madre más interesada en devorarse a su novio de turno y un _hermano-no-hermano_ que estuvo enamorado de él, que se fue sin despedirse, y para más remate, fue el único apoyo en la infancia. La guinda de la torta es que viajó a Pakistán seguramente muerto. Arthur trata de bloquear lo mejor posible ese pensamiento.

El inglés no es capaz de hacerse en el mundo de Alfred ni de los demás porque es la imagen de todo lo que ellos rechazan. Es oscuridad, es acritud.

Quizás por eso se gustaron, no era como un romance lleno de mariposas y sonrisas tontas, fue una atracción, un comienzo torpe y lleno de malentendidos. Fue una mentira tras otra.

Arthur quiere meterse en el mundo de Alfred para buscar algo de normalidad, pero desde un principio, con Cindy, hace que todo sea enfermo y anormal.

Fingir ser una puta mujer.

No tiene fuerzas para alejarse. Eso es lo triste.

-x-

Arthur corta con dificultad el espárrago algo crudo. Se hace con la suave cabeza y se la lleva a la boca, masticándola sin agrado. Nunca le gustaron las verduras, pero hace lo posible por disimularlo. Hace mucho tiempo que no ha podido cenar con su padre.

Es bastante estúpido tratar de simular que son una familia feliz, pero Arthur se quiere aferrar a algo de normalidad. A que tiene un lugar donde ir.

― Y… ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?

― Pues estoy bien en literatura y biología pero matemáticas me sigue costando.

― ¿Quieres que contrate un profesor particular?

― Oh, no. No es necesario.

― Las notas son una gran base para tu futuro ― Arthur no sabe cómo decirle que en verdad no sabe qué quiere de su futuro.

― Oz me dijo que podría trabajar en su bar ― Su primo mayor.

― Eso no es un futuro.

Arthur hace una mueca. Está haciendo lo posible para no pelear, pero se le está poniendo difícil.

― No sé papá, no sé. Tal vez me meta a alguna fuerza armada, no sé ― Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el ruido del tenedor chirriar sobre su plato. Su padre le miró fijamente, incluso aparecieron manchas rojas en el cuello y la cara. Estaba enojado.

― ¿Quieres seguir los pasos de ese malagradecido?

Arthur aprieta la mandíbula.

― Solo es una opción.

― Ve otras.

Arthur inhala profundamente, juntando fuerzas para no comenzar a discutir.

-x-

Tres días después de la incómoda cena, Francis está a punto de escupir su cerveza.

― ¿Estás bromeando? ― Parece querer matarlo. Arthur comenzó a enojarse.

― Por eso a ti no se te puede decir una mierda, rana desgraciada. Mira cómo te pusiste.

― ¡Te la estás pasando en el departamento de Scott! ¡El mismo que se te confesó! ¡Eres un enfermo de remate!

Arthur frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. No tenía cómo debatir. Además, no era opción decirle a Francis que se había vuelto su refugio. No, eso implicaba mostrarse vulnerable, sin olvidar que le daba cierta razón. Y Arthur está construido de orgullo.

O por lo menos, así era antes. Con todas las cosas que han pasado, comienza a dudar de eso. Pareciera que en verdad trata de aferrarse a las migajas de amor propio que le quedan.

― ¿Cejón, entiendes lo que me dices? ― Su voz había cambiado, teniendo tintes de preocupación. Lo que faltaba para Arthur, que ahora Francis creyera que perdió la cabeza.

― Lo entiendo perfectamente, no es necesario que insistas.

― Eres un idiota de pies a cabeza... pero ¿en serio? ― Francis acomodó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja ― Arthur, te has superado cada vez más. Primero con Cindy y ahora transformándote en un okupa.

― Francis...

― Entiendo que la separación de tus padres y la huida de Scott te dejaron mal... pero ya son tres años. No puedes hacer tanta estupidez al mismo tiempo ― Suspiró. Arthur rodó los ojos, era horrible tratar con Francis cuando se ponía de este modo. Prefería verlo enojado, que le gritara cuanta grosería se le ocurriera, que lo ofendiera e incluso que lo mandara a la mierda. Pero un Francis preocupándose era algo terrible.

― Rana, no eres mi madre.

― Si lo hubiera sido, no habrías salido con esas espantosas cejas ― Los ojos azules se mantuvieron fijos en su rostro, hasta que Arthur le devolvió la mirada ― Pero en serio... no hagas una tontera más. No te vas a reponer.

― ¿Quién eres para asegurarlo? ― Arthur se envaró. Francis dio una risa seca. Parecía que todo le parecía un mal chiste.

― Porque te estás desmoronando hace años, Kirkland. Te estás viniendo abajo y como tu amigo no puedo permitir que te sigas hiriendo.

Arthur odiaba escuchar cuánta lástima le tenía Francis. Lo odiaba porque realmente se conocían, entonces los sentimientos de Francis no daban para malentendidos. Eran así por algo, una especie de causa-consecuencia. Arthur lo odiaba porque podía entenerlo.

Sin embargo, no lo soportaba por tanto tiempo.

Se levantó.

― Prefiero estar peleando contigo a que te preocupes, no lo hagas ― Posó una mano de manera efímera en el hombro del otro muchacho, sus ojos estaban en el suelo ― Aunque no lo creas, estoy bien.

― Siempre lo estás ¿Qué pasa con Cindy y Alfred? ¿Qué pasa entonces con tus padres? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no hablas con tu madre?

― Puede que eso no esté bien, pero en estos momentos yo estoy bien ― Le dijo antes de salir de la puerta.

En el sillón de Scott, repitió las mismas palabras. Las dijo una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse.

-x-

Scott mira fijamente el lugar donde lo atacaron. Allá se puede ver la lata llena de orificios de bala, cerca de la casa derrumbada. Sus ojos verdes se fijan en el suelo, pensando de quién eran las gotitas de sangre. Si suyas o la del niño.

Tiene que pedirle disculpas. Tiene que despedirse.

La sangre está seca, dejando una marca permanente en la tierra. No se irá, puede que se esconda por alguna tormenta de arena, pero se mantendrá aquí, recordándole. Se mantendrá ahí, una parte de ellos siempre se mantendrá aquí.

― Suficiente ― Feliciano le miró.

― ¿Seguro?

― No hay más que pueda hacer aquí ― Y el italiano asintió, dándole vuelta con la silla de ruedas, devolviéndose.

― ¿Te sientes mejor?

― Solo quiero irme.

Siguieron andando en la polvorienta calle de tierra. Las ruedas de la silla crujían con las piedras, recordándole lo penoso que era su viaje.

― ¿Te hago una confidencia? ― Feliciano le dijo a su oído. Scott giró levemente en la silla de ruedas.

― Qué.

― Cuando estés a punto de subir al barco.

― Dramático ― Espetó con molestia. Feliciano dio una carcajada cantarina, fuera de lugar en este ambiente sombrío. En realidad la presencia misma de Feliciano era discordante a este sitio. Mientras todos eran hombres toscos y brutos, Feliciano parecía un elfo.

Siguieron avanzando hasta donde estaba el puerto militar. El barco estaba enclavado hace horas, dejando suministros y trayendo otras cosas para sí. El pelirrojo se mentalizaba para soportar la semana viajando, encerrado y aburriéndose hasta límites inimaginables.

― No te ves feliz de volver a Londres.

― No soy feliz en ningún lugar.

― Oh, eso no puede ser cierto. Todos tenemos un lugar donde somos felices ― Cuando pensó en alguien, comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

― Bueno, yo soy la excepción ― El moreno parecía no creerle.

― Sabes, cuando decidí meterme a enfermería, mi hermano gemelo se rio de mí. Dijo que no duraría un mes con toda la sangre y heridas que vería ― Feliciano contó, sin quitar la curva de sus labios.

― Nadie lo pondría en duda.

― Pero decidí seguir, me gustaba ayudar y sentirme útil, aunque a veces estropeaba las cosas más que ayudaba... ― Scott le quería corregir que seguía haciendo eso ― pero... pero todo vale la pena.

― Puedo comprender eso, pero ¿aquí? ¿En una base militar? ― Feliciano no le miró, estaba con sus ojos fijos en el barco, donde sus tripulantes parecían próximos a terminar los últimos preparativos del viaje. Comenzó a avanzar con la mochila de Scott en un hombro y ambas manos en la silla de ruedas.

― Sí, a todos le suena raro. A mi hermano casi le dio un infarto, creyendo que me matarían apenas hubiera llegado.

― Feliciano, creo que tu hermano es muy racional. No lo conozco pero creo que me caería bien.

― ¡Qué cruel! ¡Eres cruel Scott! ― El pelirrojo dio unas carcajadas. El italiano suspiró ― A mí tampoco me gustaba la idea de venir acá, es más, incluso ahora no me gusta estar aquí. Me da mucha tristeza porque no puedo ayudarlos a todos y eso es frustrante. Es horrible dormir sin saber si alguno de ustedes no pasará esa noche porque falta una venda o un medicamento.

― ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

― Porque todos tenemos un lugar donde somos felices, te lo dije ― Los ojos dorados de nuevo se fijaron dónde estaba el barco. Ludwig dejaba una caja con algo desconocido mientras daba órdenes a la gente a su alrededor. Se dio media vuelta, pareciendo buscar una nueva caja o algo más. Se detuvo cuando se vio observado. Feliciano sonrió ― Mi lugar feliz es donde esté Ludwig. Ya es hora de irte, Scott.

El pelirrojo bajó sus ojos verdes, no queriendo escuchar más.

-x-

Mientras Scott miraba el mar desde la ventana de su habitación, Arthur observaba el Támesis desde un puente.

Se supone que hoy tiene una junta de estudio con Alfred, quien "tendrá tutorías de química" con él. Lo único cierto de toda esa mentira es que le iba bien en esa materia.

Es apestoso el tener que buscar excusas para verse. A Arthur le causa un sabor amargo en la boca. Es como si un ácido corroyera desde su estómago hasta la punta de la lengua.

Cierra los ojos por un momento, recibiendo la caricia fría del viento.

― ¡Hey!

Cuando abre los ojos, Alfred, el pequeño sol de Londres, llega sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Las mariposas devoran el ácido, haciéndolo olvidar todo lo malo por un momento.

Arthur sonríe levemente, antes de fruncir las cejas y gritar.

― ¡Llegas tarde, americano!

― ¡Sigo sin acostumbrarme al reloj de ustedes, estirados!

Arthur curvó levemente sus labios. Se acercaron y por momento Arthur tuvo el impulso de besarlo, pero el sobresalto de Alfred le recordó que estaban en público.

Trató de dibujar la peor de las sonrisas falsas.

― Está bien, vamos.

-x-

Cuando Alfred cerró la puerta de la casa, Arthur se sorprendió por su cara seria.

― ¿Pasa algo? ― Alfred no le dijo una palabra y Arthur definitivamente se asustó ― ¿Alfred?

Arthur recordó el mar cuando estaba en tormenta, los ojos de Alfred parecían destilar energía. No hay respuesta. Arthur trata de adivinar que podría estar sucediendo, e iba a hablar de nuevo, cuando el muchacho se le tira encima.

Le agarra de la espalda y le besa con una desesperación inhumana, atontándolo.

Así que era eso. _Impaciente_.

Esto que sucedía ahora, era justo lo que Arthur odiaba de Alfred, su capacidad para arrastrarle en un río de emociones. Alfred detrás de su sonrisa simpática y sus carcajadas chillonas, era más intenso de lo que podía esperarse. Y lo peor, Alfred era egoísta, lo manejaba a su antojo, elevándolo en la alegría hasta arrastrarlo en su ira. Arthur siempre lo supo, pero no era capaz de detenerlo.

O en verdad, le gustaba recibir esto. Sentirse vivo. Como estar en medio de una tormenta, sentir el viento del caos, la lluvia mojándole y no poder asegurarse de su destino. En la tormenta todo era incierto, por eso Arthur se tiraba en el mar embravecido tratando de sentirse vivo.

El roce era cálido, las manos sin embargo ardían cuando se posaban en su piel. Arthur abrió más su boca, sujetando la nuca del americano para profundizar el beso. Una descarga eléctrica.

Todo en Alfred era electricidad. Y le gustaba que lo hiciera polvo, dejarlo a retazos de su persona, volviéndolo a la nada tras ser consumido.

Soltó un pequeño gruñido cuando ambas pelvis chocaron, notando una dureza placentera.

Alfred se quitó la sudadera con rapidez y comenzó a tironear los botones de la camisa de Arthur.

Todo se resumía a esto. Siempre. Amor a escondidas y sexo explosivo.

Alfred le desabrochó el pantalón hasta que sus manos se congelaron. Arthur frunció el ceño.

― ¿Qué?

― Los condones. Tengo que buscarlos en mi pieza ― Y corrió al segundo piso. El inglés rodó los ojos.

Y así quedó en medio de la sala de estar, sin camisa, con los pantalones a medio desabrochar y presionando una erección palpitante. Dio una risa seca.

Alfred bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, Arthur pensó con cierta malicia que se veía patético en esa carrera desesperada, como si él fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. El de ojos azules le sonrió y le besó nuevamente, en una tácita disculpa.

― ¿Podemos terminar lo que comenzamos? ― Arthur le dijo con cierta arrogancia. Alfred acentuó su sonrisa.

Arthur no se consideraba alguien afortunado, pero tampoco hubiera esperado que ocurriera una nueva interrupción. El celular comenzó a sonar en el momento preciso que las manos bronceadas bajaron por la espalda baja, a punto de adentrarse en su ropa interior. Dejaron pasar el ruido por unos segundos, pero a la segunda insistencia se detuvieron.

― Ve quien es, puede que sea importante.

― Joder, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para poder hacer esto ― Alfred gruñó, dándose vuelta y buscando el aparato que vibraba en su chaqueta. Su cara cambió al ver el número ― ¿Aló? ¿Soren?... Ja, sí, me encontraste ocupado, viejo.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco. Así que era el grandullón idiota.

― Sí, sí... con Cindy ― Arthur sintió una bofetada. Alfred lo miró unos segundos, como si hubiera visto el golpe material ― Ya, ya. Tengo que dejarte, no, no molestes, no la llevaré, sí, el partido, sí, adiós.

Cindy.

Alfred al cortar, se acercó nuevamente, besándole el cuello y pidiéndole disculpas por la demora, pero Arthur ya no estaba en este mundo. El roce caliente de Alfred se le hacía difícil de sentir y le costaba todavía más darse cuenta cuando tenía que devolverle los besos.

Se dejó arrastrar por la tormenta que era Alfred. Cerró los ojos, trató de no pensar y permitió que lo mancillaran hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Se tiró al mar y chocó contra las rocas.

Estar con Alfred era autodestructivo.

-x-

En el hospital militar de Londres, todo es un ir y venir. Scott observa a los enfermeros correr y le recuerdan a los duendes de las películas. Demasiado atareados en sacar oro. Obviamente no había nada valioso en un hospital, así que sus tareas pasan a ser algo desconocido, y que en realidad no le importa.

El kinesiólogo sujeta su pierna izquierda, ya sin vendas y la toquetea, murmurando cosas referentes al hueso y el músculo.

― Tu tibia tuvo una fractura bastante buena, no complicó a la fíbula ni tampoco realizó mala soldadura ¿No duele si toco?

― Si doliera, ya te habría golpeado ― El hombre con lentes dio un brinco, obviamente no esperando una amenaza.

― Si. Entiendo. Bueno… suboficial, estará listo con una semana más de yeso… Un mes y medio parece favorable ¿O prefiere que lo deje por un tiempo más?

― Por mí, que me sacaran el yeso hoy mismo.

― Creo que tendrá que armarse de paciencia ― Scott rodó los ojos.

― ¿Y la derecha? ― La más afectada. El kinesiólogo, un muchachito soso y de voz suave, se acercó a la otra pierna, dispuesto para cortar el yeso. Usar eso en pleno desierto había sido desesperante por decirlo menos, con la arena metiéndose en el hueco, la pierna sudada y hedionda, sin olvidar la picazón que terminaba en un dolor insoportable cuando se forzaba para rascarse. Ahora, en el frío Londres, puede decir que las cosas mejoraron, pero su paciencia se ha agotado más y más rápido.

Los mismos ejercicios. Duele. El soso se detuvo cuando saltó de manera inconsciente.

― Con esta pierna estará para un mes más.

― ¡Un mes más! ¡Estás jodiendo! ― El muchachito de ojos morados volvió a tocar el punto doloroso, Scott saltó.

― Significa que sigue sanando, no puedo hacer más.

― Más voy a hacer cuando te muela a golpes…

― S-suboficial, yo solo estoy para ayudarlo, no debe enojarse conmigo.

― ¡Con quién entonces!

― Con nadie ― El chico trató de sonreir ― Le pediré a una enfermera que venga a vendarlo, si necesita algo, búsqueme, soy Matthew Williams.

Scott lo siguió con la mirada, lleno de un odio fulgurante.

― Tsk.

-x-

Scott miraba por la ventana de la deprimente Londres, pensando cuánta polución era capaz de soportar una ciudad y su gente. El desierto era tan plano y el cielo tan limpio, que a veces se sorprendía cuando miraba a las nubes y no estaba esa gruesa capa de smog ensuciándolas.

Pareciera que todo lo que implicaba Londres era miserable. La ciudad gris, el andar indiferente de la gente, las calles con basura, la sensación de soledad, los recuerdos.

Era una ciudad maldita.

― ¿Tiene alguien que lo pueda cuidar? ― El paramédico que llenaba la ficha, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Había estado por una semana y pocos días hospitalizado hasta que le sacaran uno de los desagradables yesos. Había insistido en quedarse aquí, para sorpresa del personal, que acostumbraba tratar con soldados impacientes por ver a su familia. El pelirrojo no se molestó en dar explicaciones y ellos decidieron simplemente no preguntar.

El hospital era un lugar aburrido, con gente estirada y que olía a jabones fuertes. Trataba de entretenerse en su día a día viendo cómo iban de allá para acá, siendo regañados, viéndolos trasnochados, disfrutando del sufrimiento autoimpuesto.

Scott a pesar de insistir en quedarse, estaba desesperado por alejarse de este lugar. Ya había comenzando a ahogarse, encerrado con tantos viejos a medio morir, enfermeros despertándole a las seis de la mañana y el ver tanta gente sufriendo. A Scott le desagradaba la gente por lo mismo, por sus emociones.

― ¿Señor? ― El paramédico insistió. Scott suspiró, estaba encima de su camilla, momentos previos a subir a la ambulancia, listo para que lo fueran a dejar a su departamento.

― A nadie.

― ¿Seguro? Tengo aquí que es hijo de…

― No. No son mis padres. Es una equivocación ― Cortó ― Estoy solo, vivo solo y moriré solo. Puedo mantenerme bien en una pierna.

― ¿Seguro? Podríamos hacer que siga en el hospital…

― Ni en broma, ya me harté de verlos todos los días ― Hizo un chasquido de dedos ― Apúrate que me estás volviendo loco.

El hombre calvo asintió, amedrentado.

El pelirrojo en tanto, bufó, deseando de una manera desesperado su cama, sus cigarros y el silencio.

Inhaló profundamente, pensando en lo tediosa que se volvería su vida en el futuro.

-x-

El edificio blanco y gris le saluda con sus diminutas ventanas y más todavía, sus diminutos apartamentos. Es un "bienvenido" seco e indiferente, como todo lo que le rodea. No se siente precisamente afectado, considerando que es un simple cuchitril para esconder la cabeza. No es su hogar.

Ningún lugar se siente como su hogar. Se mira en el reflejo, aguardando a la ambulancia que da la vuelta por la cuadra, aparcándose al frente del recibidor.

Cuando bajan de la ambulancia, el mismo paramédico trata de tomarle el brazo. Scott levanta su mano en un gesto aireado.

― No soy una dama, déjame caminar tranquilo.

― Pero señor, el yeso…Tiene que sentarse en la silla de ruedas.

― ¡No me sentaré en esa cosa aunque me amputen las piernas! ¡Que me dejes!

― ¡Pero déjeme llevar su bolso por lo menos! ― Scott se lo quitó de un tirón y lo puso en el hombro izquierdo, aquel que no tenía que hacer fuerzas por la muleta.

― ¡Pero señor! ¡Mis órdenes son…!

― ¡Oh, joven Scott ya está de vuelta! ― El conserje, un anciano enclenque, sale de un pasillo, caminando tambaleante a su dirección ― ¡Y yo pensé que tenía un buen rato con esos pelafustanes!

Hizo el saludo militar. Scott trata de sonreír, pero en rostro solo hay una mueca incómoda. Saluda de vuelta al antiguo cabo del ejército.

― Ya volveré.

― No dudo que lo haga, esos salvajes necesitan que alguien los amedrente ― Se acerca más, adoptando una pose conspirativa ― ¿Sabía que están diciendo que el vice-ministro de Francia tiene nexos con esos barbones? Ay, no me extraña… desde siempre han sido unos traidores ¿Sabe de algo?

― Dudo que me lo digan ― El paramédico escuchaba curioso toda esa conversación, generando mayor aversión por parte del pelirrojo. No había cosa más desagradable que un intruso ― ¿Dónde está la llave de mi departamento? Se supone que alguien tuvo que dejarla con usted.

El viejo alzó sus cejas canas hasta que generó múltiples arrugas en su frente.

― ¿En serio? Pues no la tengo.

― ¿Es una broma?

― No, no bromeo. Viene un muchachito casi todos los días, pero no me la ha devuelto… ni me saluda si puedo agregar, le falta modales… ― Scott frunció el ceño. Esto no era como lo planeaba. Inhaló profundamente, lamentándose por cómo Arthur se pasaba por su trasero todas las peticiones, toda la moralidad y todo el sentido común.

El corazón, sin embargo, le latía dolorosamente rápido.

― ¿Y cómo entro a mi departamento entonces? ¿No debe guardar una llave de repuesto?

― No se preocupe por eso, él está aquí. Se la puede pedir usted mismo.

Sus dedos cosquilleaban y el sudor se acumulaba en el mango de la muleta. Inhaló de nuevo, como si quisiera agarrar valor del aire y se fue directo al ascensor.

Los dos ancianos lo siguieron a paso rápido.

― Puedo subir perfectamente por un ascensor, no me quebraré una pierna ― Espetó con dureza, pero el paramédico negó.

― Me ordenaron dejarlo a la puerta de su casa para ver que todo esté bien o si necesita ayuda.

― Ayuda mis polainas, viejo metiche. Adiós, adiós ― Apretó el botón del ascensor, al medio minuto bajaba y se abría. Dirigió una mirada rápida a los dos hombres, amenazándolos silenciosamente para que no le siguieran.

Una cosa era tener que verle la cara a Arthur nuevamente y otra muy distinta era hacerlo con dos viejos mirones.

El ascensor parecía subir muy lento, desesperándolo. Está enojado con Arthur, porque todo lo que le pide es ignorado. Pareciera que se toma todo como un juego, como si no creyera la sarta de verdades que le ha dado. Está furioso, porque ha pasado de ser un fantasma silencioso a un ente de carne que es capaz de herirlo.

Está harto de Arthur. Harto.

El ascensor se abre y con cierta torpeza da su primer paso, la muleta se resbala en el piso de cerámica. Acomoda su pie sano como equilibrio y se impulsa.

La puerta se ve cerrada y no se escucha algún ruido procedente del interior. Por un momento duda del que el conserje, pero se arriesga, sujetando el pomo y girándolo.

Lo primero que le saluda es la luz que llena la estancia. Abre los ojos cuando ve todas las cortinas abiertas y el aire entrando por las ventanas. Da un paso, entrando al recibidor, sorprendiéndose de ver la habitación limpia sin ropa desperdigada ni las colillas de cigarrillos en el lugar. Se pregunta por qué Arthur ha hecho esto.

Parece que el lugar está vacío. Scott se pregunta si acaso Arthur fue a comprar o si sabía que hoy llegaba. Pero no tiene sentido. Nada en realidad.

Sigue caminando, mirando de reojo la cocina limpia y ordenada, entrando a su pieza, dándose cuenta que todo está más ordenado de lo que podría haber recordado en su vida. Sigue con la mochila en el hombro y sujetándose con la muleta por el otro lado.

El silencio se rompe cuando la brisa de vez en cuando cruza por la ventana.

Se da media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salita de estar.

Y se le resbala la mochila del hombro.

Arthur está en el balcón, de espaldas a él. Pareciera que es demasiado idiota para notarlo. O por lo menos hasta ahora, que escucha la mochila golpear el piso. Se da media vuelta, con un cigarrillo en sus labios.

Al igual que la mochila, el cigarrillo se resbala.

Scott abre los ojos hasta que casi sale de sus cuencas. El corazón le palpita en la garganta.

Al frente suyo está Arthur, mirándole fijamente.

― Lo siento, no sabía que vendrías. Me... me permití ordenar este chiquero ― Baja la mirada al cigarrillo que se apaga a sus pies ― Espero que no te moleste. Me puedo ir ahora mismo.

Scott sigue sin poder reaccionar.

La última conversación con Feliciano le llegó a la memoria como una bofetada.

-x-

 _ **Notas**_ _: ¡Espero les guste! Me costó un poco por el tema de que hace tiempo que no continuaba un capítulo. Cualquier cosa, siempre estoy pendiente de ustedes. Ahora, siendo las 3 de la madrugada, seguiré en mis "divertidos" estudios. Besos, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, ya saben que responderé!_

 _Inannah._


	6. ¡Aviso!

E

Por una infinidad de motivos, he cambiado de aires. Tengo una cuenta en AO3 y en Wattpad, en un principio, quería usar la primera, pero por ciertas razones, tuve que decantarme por la segunda.

Agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes que me han seguido por casi siete años, he crecido junto a ustedes, me han reír y llorar, incluso puedo decir que ayudaron a gran parte de mi desarrollo en la adolescencia. Por eso, no quiero despedirme, sino que continuar, obviamente no podré con todas las historias que tengo (2018 será mi último año previo a los internados clínicos) y tengo que priorizar tiempo y esfuerzo.

Esta nota estará en las historias que continuaré en la cuenta que dejaré al final de la nota.

Les quiero, jamás lo duden.

www . wattpad user/ morriguh


	7. Hogar

El tiempo, como entidad, podía considerarse malicioso. Pasaba rápido en los momentos que uno habría querido mantener cuanto más fuera posible, dejarlo en un eterno _stand-by_. En otras, cuando deseas con todo tu corazón que aquello se termine, comienza a andar lento, congelándose, torturándote. No le importa si es algo triste o simplemente incómodo.

El tiempo ama las situaciones complicadas y odia los momentos felices.

Ahora, se estaba regodeando.

Scott estaba frente a él, petrificado como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Por un momento, ridículo, se preguntó si en realidad el Scott que estaba frente a él no era más que un espectro, una alucinación de su propia soledad.

El aroma a perfume y cigarros llegó a su nariz. Su estómago vacío dio un vuelco.

El tiempo volvió a correr.

Mierda.

— Lo siento, no sabía que vendrías. Me... me permití ordenar este chiquero — Miró sus zapatos, dándose cuenta del desastre de cenizas que dejaba el cigarro encendido. Ironía, pensó con vergüenza, y pisó la colilla, deseando que desapareciera— Espero que no te moleste. Si quieres me puedo ir ahora mismo.

Silencio.

Seguramente está cabreado.

Apretó sus puños, dándose valor para mirarlo. Su cabeza se alza y de repente, sin poder procesar que sucede, es atacado.

Una fuerza lo arrastra con tal intensidad, que se aferra a lo más cercano para no caer a la calle.

— ¡Eres un maldito idiota, Arthur! — Escuchó un rugido en oído. Arthur, sin embargo, no pudo responder. Su cabeza solo se concentraba en los brazos fibrosos que lo rodeaban, comprimiéndole como si quisiera romperlo.

Un abrazo.

Scott, su ex hermano, el hombre que desapareció años atrás, lo volvió a encontrar hace tan poco y que volvió a desaparecer hace menos tiempo, lo está abrazando.

Trató de tomar aire, pero acabó ahogándose en su perfume.

Cálido.

Doloroso.

Scott siempre se resumiría en esas dos palabras. No importa cuánto cambiara, que identidad tomara ni los años que pasaran.

Y en el momento de que se creyó capaz de corresponder el abrazo, se alejó tal como vino.

Vio al pelirrojo trastabillar al dar unos pasos atrás, en un movimiento torpe. Anormal.

Entonces notó que una de las piernas estaba enyesada.

La muleta estaba un poco atrás.

— ¿Estás bien? — Se acercó a él, olvidándose que no era bienvenido. Los ojos verdes de Scott, que tantas veces le intimidaron cuando pequeño, pestañearon ante su cercanía. Pudo notar unas pocas cicatrices en su rostro, ya rosadas por el tiempo.

Y la verdad le vino en un segundo porque no era necesario decirla en voz alta.

En las películas siempre mostraban que era más fácil morir que salir vivo.

Una parte de su mente siempre había creído que Scott solo estaba en un viaje muy largo. La muerte, sin embargo, era una acechadora que estuvo siempre a su lado.

Ahora, justo ahora, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo de no verlo nunca más.

Chocante.

— ¿Esto no te lo dice? —Scott parecía acostumbrado a tentar el fin de la vida.

-x-

Puede observar a Arthur llevar sus cosas al dormitorio.

— ¿No habías dicho que te irías? — No lo dice con intención de echarlo porque con el encuentro de hoy, se resignó a que Arthur se transformó en un cabezota que hace lo que se le plazca— Tú mismo dijiste que podía echarte, pero sigues aquí.

Arthur sale de la habitación, mirándole desde el pasillo por unos instantes. Luego, como si no existiera, entró a la cocina.

— ¿Te han dicho que es mala educación ignorar al dueño de casa? — Le ataca sin recibir alguna contraofensiva — Me voy a levantar solo a darte una patada en el culo, Kirkland.

—Sólo te estoy haciendo un café... supuse que querías algo para entrar en calor — La cabeza rubia salió unos segundos. Las cejas claras estaban fruncidas. Scott se cruzó de brazos y puso la pierna enyesada sobre la mesa del estar.

— No quiero café —El muchacho da un paso y sale.

— Bien, entonces ¿qué quieres? — Esa misma pregunta quiere hacerle él.

— Un sándwich de atún— Lo dice con el tono más pedante posible. Al extremo del pasillo, Arthur suspira.

— Bien— Se da media vuelta, coge su billetera, las llaves que nunca devolvió al conserje y sale por la puerta.

Scott, solo por fin, piensa que realmente esto es una locura. Arthur, el mismo Arthur al que años atrás decidió matarlo en vida, apareció de un día para otro, pegándose a su persona como si hubiera entrado a un universo paralelo.

Cuando por fin se había acostumbrado a su soledad, viene y desordena todo lo que le costó años lograr. Se siente tan estúpido porque una parte de él está feliz. No debería estar feliz, pero el corazón se le olvida latir correctamente.

Un susurro en su cabeza le pregunta cuánto durará todo esto.

 _Prepárate para el adiós, Scott. Tarde o temprano se irá._

Pero eso no será hoy.

Decide quedarse en el sillón y con sus ojos fijos en la puerta de entrada. Ya tendrá tiempo para descansar en su dormitorio, dormir y alejarse de todo por unas horas.

-x-

— ¿Que no querías café? — Arthur cierra la puerta con más fuerza de lo normal cuando lo descubre saliendo de la cocina. Con una taza.

— Ahora quise.

Suspira de una forma tal, que pareciera estar cargando el peso de todo el mundo en su espalda. Llega a ser gracioso, recordándole a esas viejas que simulaban desmayarse para darle drama al asunto.

— Te detesto.

— Me lo dicen a menudo — Los ojos verdes de Arthur se fijaron en su pierna. Había cosas que no podía soportar, una de esas era la lástima— Deja de mirarla, no me la cortaron, sólo está rota.

— Deberías estar descansando en vez de hacer el tonto— Le extiende una bolsa de papel — Tu sándwich.

Scott sabe que tienta a su destino, pero mientras dure, desea seguir en este extraño juego.

Necesita un bálsamo, algo que aliviane sus cargas. Las de ahora, las de siempre también.

— Me iré a mi dormitorio, sírvemelo.

— ¿Crees que soy tu sirviente?

— ¿Ocupas mi casa sin mi permiso y quieres volverte una visita? No seas ridículo — Es un punto que sabe, no puede debatir. Con la mano libre coge la muleta y avanza. Odia el depender de algo, pero le duele recargar su peso en la pierna relativamente sana.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — No, no es un maldito discapacitado.

— He caminado mayores distancias en peores condiciones, no seas estúpido — Le extiende la taza que está hasta la mitad — Llévame eso.

Al entrar a su cuarto, puede ver la cama bien hecha, algo que nunca había pasado antes. Al lado del armario está la gigantesca mochila, que sabe, tiene que revisar. La mesita de luz está sin polvo, solo con la lámpara y un viejo libro que había comprado hace unos años. No hay cuadros, no hay adornos.

Quitando el orden, todo sigue igual.

Tira la muleta, se recuesta y sus músculos por fin se relajan, hundiéndose en la blandura de las almohadas. Por fin, después de meses de incomodidad, de dormir adolorido, de despertar igual de cansado. Por fin, por fin en casa. Aspira profundamente.

No más arena en las sábanas, no más calor insoportable, no gemidos de desgraciados, no más olor a antisépticos. No más nada.

Volver a esa burbuja gris, la habitación silenciosa, la vida vacía.

— Incluso lavaste las sábanas, lo mínimo después de meterte a mi casa.

— Ya déjalo — Arthur parece estar cada vez más incómodo.

Satisfacción.

Cierra los ojos. Tiempo, por favor mantén esto por un poco más.

Escucha unos pasos acercarse. El sonido de la cerámica contra la madera.

— Come, te hace falta.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí, Arthur? — Vuelve a abrir los ojos, centrándose en el cuerpo frente a él— No, hablo en serio.

— Porque... sería un estúpido si te dejo así, ¿tan molesta es mi presencia? — Por el contrario, quiere decirle Scott, pero al final solo deja salir un quejido de una risa mal hecha.

— El pequeño Arthur me tiene lástima, por eso me cuida como si fuera un perro herido — Vuelve a sonreír, lo siente en el dolor de sus mejillas — Te aguantaré por hoy, porque estoy cansado, pero te haré la vida imposible.

Y por fin, después de tanto, Arthur le responde la curva de los labios. Aparecen las margaritas que tanto le gustaban años atrás.

— No será la primera vez.

No sabía que tenía tanta hambre hasta que dio el primer bocado. O bien, su cuerpo ya estaba harto de la mierda que le daban en campaña y que se transformó en algo peor al llegar al hospital. El pescado le sabía a gloria y se apuró a devorarlo, dejando de lado la taza de café que seguramente ya estaba frío.

Arthur se sentó en una esquina de la cama, mirándole.

— Si quieres comer algo, cómpratelo. Esto es mío.

— Lo hice, pero ahora no tengo apetito.

— Ya — Siguió en lo suyo, hasta que no quedaron más que migajas.

— ¿Cómo te pasó lo de la pierna? — Scott se preguntó cómo habría reaccionado si lo hubiera visto tras que lo rescataran.

El niño llegó a sus recuerdos. Las súplicas por ayuda.

— Salí volando tras una explosión — La cara de Arthur era de disgusto.

— ¿Cómo te voy a creer algo que dices tan tranquilo? — Quiere decirle que no está tranquilo, que todavía algo se angustia dentro cuando lo recuerda, pero no es la primera vez, ni la última, que pasa por algo así.

Quiere decirle, pero no puede.

Nunca puede.

— Estaba resguardando la entrada de una casa donde estaban mis compañeros, me tendieron una trampa donde usaron un maldito niño, tiraron granadas donde estaba, salí literalmente volando, me rompieron la cabeza y varios huesos — Le enumeró con molestia. Separó una parte de su cabello, mostrando la cicatriz reciente — ¿Me crees?

La cara de Arthur ahora fue de horror.

-x-

Mañana tiene clases, por lo que muy a su pesar, volvió a casa. La puerta rechina cuando la abre y la casa oscura recuerda a las películas de terror. Arthur sonríe. Este lugar está tan vacío que ni a los fantasmas les place estar.

Deja su chaqueta en el viejo colgador y entra, siendo recibido por el aire denso del espacio sin ventilar. Parece haberse metido a una nevera.

La casa siempre fue fría y húmeda, sin embargo, tiempo atrás estaba mamá para luchar contra ella.

Podía recordar en todos los días de ese eterno invierno, mantenía el fuego en la estufa, como si las llamas fueran el calor de hogar que mantendría esa familia con vida.

La estufa, la ropa tibia, la taza de chocolate recién hecha.

Solo quedan los recuerdos de esa calidez.

Arthur cruza el pasillo, desapareciendo al final de las escaleras. No vale la pena encender la estufa, no vale la pena ningún buen esfuerzo en este lugar.

Y él, como el espectro de la casa, seguirá que se hunda más y más.

-x-

Francis lo regañó cuando supo la razón de porque no saldría con el grupo.

Lo más suave que le dijo fue "bastardo obsesionado", pero conociéndolo por tantos años, ni se ofendió. Sabía que se preocupaba por él, que estaba asustado de una persona que ahora desconoce.

Scott siempre fue aterrador, un idiota y un bruto, pero una buena persona. No podía dejarlo así y dar media vuelta tras lo que vio ayer.

No había que amar a alguien para querer ayudarlo.

Hoy, después de clases, está frente a una puerta más que conocida. La diferencia es que, en comparación a otros días, duda de entrar.

La presencia de Scott es tan fuerte, que puede sentirla a lo lejos. Era como entrar a la cueva del dragón, donde podía sentir el aliento ahumado de la bestia y con ello, saber que estaba ahí, en algún lugar, observándole.

Ha presionado la situación de una forma tal, que sería un estúpido en cohibirse.

Scott y él ya no eran hermanos.

Abrió la puerta.

El pasillo le saludó. No hay vida.

Dejó las llaves en una mesita de estar que parecía tener el único fin de dejar las llaves y los cigarrillos. Las llaves robadas hicieron un pequeño eco contra la madera.

Sus ojos verdes recorrieron el lugar. Nada.

— ¿Scott?

Un "Shhh..." al fondo de la habitación llamó su atención.

Colgó su chaqueta en uno de los ganchos de la puerta y dio el primer paso.

¿Agua?

Scott no podía bañarse, no con ese yeso cubriéndole gran parte de la pierna.

No, Scott hacía lo que se venía en gana

— Maldición.

Rápidamente entró al único dormitorio, que estaba vacío. Las puertas del armario estaban abiertas y había una estela de ropa dirigiéndose a una puerta cerrada. El baño.

El yeso iba a hacerse mierda, bravo.

Cogió la manilla de la puerta y entró sin avisar.

— ¿Por qué demonios no pediste que te pusieran esas cosas plásticas que se sacan? — Le regañó como saludo. Frente a él, estaba una musculosa espalda humedecida por la lluvia artificial. El hombre giró su cabeza, permitiéndole ver su perfil pecoso. Los ojos de Scott siempre tenían un aire intimidante, pero con el vapor, por un momento, Arthur pensó que no eran humanos.

— Arthur Kirkland, el único que entra a baños ajenos sin preguntar. Así que tú eras el ruido de antes.

— ¿Esperabas alguien más? — Y los labios de Scott se curvaron ante un pensamiento lejano, pero seguramente de naturaleza oscura.

— ¿Quién sabe?

Por unos momentos, solo estuvo el eterno "shhh..." de la ducha.

Scott seguía desnudo frente a él, sentado en una banca, manteniendo la pierna herida lejos de la ducha. Arthur se preguntaba cómo habría sido su cuerpo antes de que fuera a esa misión. Se sorprendía que incluso con algunos huesos destacándose, podía ver la carne tonificada, los brazos de hombre fuerte, los glúteos redondos. Y cicatrices salpicando parte de la carne, algunas más claras, otras más recientes.

Y se dio cuenta que estaba observando el cuerpo desnudo de Scott y le resultó perturbador.

— Ya, te dejo seguir estropeando tu yeso. Estaré en el estar — Dio unos pasos en su sitio, cerrando los ojos.

Scott dio una carcajada seca.

— No, tú me limpiarás la espalda — Le extendió una toalla pequeña de mano — Y ahí tienes una excusa para seguir mirándome, ¿crees que estoy ciego?

La cabeza de Arthur explotó.

— ¡Tus cicatrices, eso veía! — El cuello musculoso giró un poco más, destacando la tensión de los músculos grandes. La curva de la mandíbula hacía sombra, profundizando la diferencia de cada pequeña loma. Maldición, se estaba divirtiendo. Le arrebató la toalla húmeda y murmurando maldiciones, se quitó las zapatillas y los calcetines — Aleja el mango de la ducha, si me mojo, te romperé la otra pierna.

— Te juro que te mataría si me lo ponen de nuevo, me lo quitaron hace dos días — Volvió su cabeza al frente.

Arthur se quedó quieto por unos segundos, preguntándose hasta qué punto su imaginación podría llegar a la realidad. Cuán destrozado llegó a estar. Cuán débil. Qué tan cerca de la muerte.

Se acercó lentamente hasta la espalda pecosa.

Qué mierda está haciendo, se pregunta la parte lógica de su conciencia. Ni siquiera hacía esto cuando eran niños.

Con torpeza comenzó a tallar los hombros grandes.

— Qué demonios.

— Sí, porque justo hace unos meses me confesé y ahora estás compartiendo la ducha conmigo — Ante esas palabras, el corazón de Arthur saltó y asustado, empujó al otro hombre lejos— ¡Arthur, mi maldita pierna!

— ¡Entonces no digas estupideces! —Escuchó un gruñido gutural en la garganta del pelirrojo. Scott se dio media vuelta, sin importarle que pudiera verle toda su humanidad. El yeso seguía estropeándose, manchando la pierna pálida, corriendo por el suelo del cerámico.

Incluso así, tenía la soberbia de un oso. Intimidante... ¿aterrador?

Tú corres del oso, incluso si está herido.

— ¿Sabes por qué te hice entrar? Porque pareces olvidarlo, o bien fingir que no sabes. Me persigues una y otra vez, no tienes respeto por mí ni por ti — Se acercó en un torpe balanceo, el yeso se resquebraja. Arthur dio un paso atrás. Otro. Los pectorales llenos de pecas subieron y bajaron ante la respiración — Mírame porque sabes que este cuerpo no es el de tu hermano, es de un hombre que no comparte lazos contigo. Tenlo en consideración cuando te acercas con tal confianza. Podría hacerte lo que quisiera si así me place.

Arthur tenía las puntas de los jeans mojados, la espuma del jabón hasta la mitad del antebrazo. Húmedo. Humillado. En estos momentos se odiaba tanto. Tanto. Tanto...

Cerró los ojos. Los abrió y azotó al hombre con la toalla. Sabe que dolió, lo sabe incluso si el maldito no lo demuestra.

— No somos hermanos, ya tuve el tiempo suficiente para internalizarlo. Tus sentimientos los tengo en cuenta, sin embargo, no puedo corresponderlos y eso lo sabes — Sujetó con fuerza la toalla — Eso no significa que te voy a dejar solo, porque alguna pizca de cariño te tengo. Y estás mojando tu yeso, estúpido.

La mandíbula de Scott parecía a punto de desencajarse y en cualquier otro momento se habría burlado. Ahora no. Ahora solo quiere matarlo. O matarse.

— ¿Eres tonto? No, eres un masoquista. La soledad te está haciendo mal a la cabeza, por eso te pegas a la peor persona posible — Y todas las palabras dolían porque tenían algo de verdad.

— De los dos, yo no estoy en la peor posición. Date la vuelta antes que me arrepienta y te vuelva a golpear.

-x-

Puede ver a Arthur desde su posición, poniendo agua a calentar.

Junto a la pequeña estufa eléctrica está la ropa de Arthur, la que ha quedado totalmente empapada.

Le sorprende la diferencia de sus cuerpos. La sudadera que le pasó está arremangada para no tapar las manos y los pantalones penden de un hilo. Arthur está más ancho, más adulto, pero no puede hacerle frente a su cuerpo mucho más maceteado.

El diablo sigue de espaldas a él, preparando té. Lo puede comprobar por la caja metálica que está junto a él, esa misma que usó para prepararle una taza en la noche del atentado.

— No me gusta el té.

— Pues te lo metes por donde te quepa — Le responde, Scott bufa — No tienes café y no saldré a comprar.

— Hay más en el mueble junto al refrigerador.

Decidir todo por su cuenta, desbaratando cualquier intento de controlar su propia vida. Lo ha dejado vulnerable una infinidad de veces. Y lo odia. Otras veces lo hace feliz.

— No te hagas el desentendido, Kirkland. Sé perfectamente que me escuchaste — El más joven va directo a un mueble, sacando una taza. El desgraciado parece saber perfectamente donde están las cosas, prueba de que ha pasado mucho tiempo aquí.

— Perdiste peso. El café te hará un hoyo de mierda en tu agujero.

— ¡Qué dulce primo tengo! — Y el rubio giró a encararlo por primera vez desde el incidente de la ducha, a sus ojos parece ser transformar en algo peor que la peste.

— Ojalá tuviera veneno — Scott no pudo aguantar la carcajada.

Arthur vuelve con una taza y se la deja en la mesita al lado de la cama.

— Toma y vete a dormir. O muérete, también sería bueno.

— Si muero te estaría acosando por siempre, peor para ti — Cogió la porcelana caliente. Levantó sus ojos y... —Oh, ¿compartimos una ducha y ahora te alejas de mí? Que hipócrita.

— Volviste a Londres diez veces más insoportable— Arthur se restriega la cara, como si todo esto le agotara.

— Te dije hace unos días que te haría la vida imposible — Es un hombre de palabra.

— Serás el primero en llorar si me desaparezco.

— No lloré hace años atrás, no creo que llore ahora — Se alzó de hombros. Tomó un sorbo del líquido caliente— Habría seguido con mi rutina de siempre.

— ¿Fumar como una chimenea y amargarse el resto del día?

— Entrenar, viajar a misiones, si estaba en Londres iba a algún club... ¿acaso se te olvida que me investigaste? — Le recordó el primer encuentro.

Las manos blancas de Arthur estaban a cada lado de su cuello, bajaron hasta los bolsillos de la sudadera. El tema parecía tener algo para estresarle.

Arthur era una caja de sorpresas. Se preguntaba con qué le saldría ahora.

— No te investigué. Solo te vi una vez entrando a ese sitio, así que supuse que te gustaba ir allá — Y está escondiendo algo, Scott lo presiente.

-x-

"— _¿Por qué insistes tanto en venir? — Arthur está en el balcón de su dormitorio, mirando el vacío._

— _Esa casa no es un hogar._

— _¿Y qué te hace pensar que esta ratonera lo es? — Arthur sigue sin mirarlo, el cigarrillo se mantiene en su boca._

— _Veo a papá, digo, a mi padre una vez a la semana con suerte. Se mata trabajando porque odia la casa y todo lo que implica — Sigue mirando al suelo — Si estoy o no, le da lo mismo. Estoy al mismo nivel que los muebles._

— _No puede ser verdad — Se estaba metiendo en un tema delicado— Mejor cállate, no quiero saberlo._

— _¿Cómo estaría mintiendo, si incluso olvida darme dinero para comer? — Se gira, y puede ver cuánto le duele lo que dice._

 _Scott fue empujado a los leones, pero él mismo decidió abrirse a la adversidad. Arthur en tanto, ha sido abandonado en un pozo, donde lo dejan morirse sin derecho a discusión._

 _La soledad es algo terrible. No importa la situación en que se dé._

— _¿Qué te hace pensar que aquí conseguirás eso? Ni siquiera somos familia, tonto._

 _Y, después de mucho tiempo, el pecho se lo oprimió. Arthur sonrió para sí mismo, con una tristeza tan grande, que parecía la imagen misma de la soledad._

— _Cualquier lugar es mejor que ese."_

Recostado sobre el sofá, rememora un pedazo de la conversación de hoy.

Una parte, la bélica, se enojaba por cuán débil era a ese imbécil. Porque no merecía ni una pizca de su bondad.

No merecía que se preocupara, que hubiera corrido por él, que casi se hubiera matado en Pakistán porque un maldito niño le recordó a él. No merecía nada de todo esto.

Pero que no lo merezca, no significa que le dará la espalda.

"— _Sólo no me molestes más de lo necesario."_

Él no es hogar de nadie, menos de ese demonio.

No es consciente de que está sonriendo.

-x-

La lengua chocó con el paladar contrario, acariciando el interior de la boca.

El satín húmedo, penetrando, cosquilleando.

Un golpe, este sitio era demasiado estrecho. Un choque de dientes.

— Este lugar apesta — Arthur pone sus manos contra el pecho del otro hombre. Alfred —Mejor dejarlo.

— Yo creo que estamos bien. Mira, incluso tiene algo de excitante como en las películas.

Alfred con la camisa a medio desabrochar, jorobado en un casillero del gimnasio no es imagen que pudiera considerar candente. Tal vez fuera porque la incomodidad era superior a cualquier calentura.

Los golpes contra las paredes y la desesperación del contrario para mantener el silencio han hecho de la llama de Arthur una vela mínima, a punto de apagarse.

Alfred recorre su cuello con la lengua, dibujando las líneas de la carne.

Unos pasos al fondo. El casillero funciona de resonador.

Mierda.

— Creo que es mejor dejarlo, tienes razón — Abre el casillero y se apura a arreglarse, mirando a todos lados. Arthur quiere dar un paso fuera del casillero, pero el otro muchacho en un arrebato, lo empuja dentro, dándole con la puerta en la nariz.

Y el estómago de Arthur se disolvió en ácido.

Los pasos estaban cerca de la puerta. Se escuchan unas voces.

— ¿Ahora me vas a encerrar y esconderme, bastardo hijo de puta? ¿Crees que las personas se esconden como la basura bajo la alfombra? — Se abalanzó contra él, cogiéndole de la camisa. Esa camisa que su madre plancha con esmero todas las mañanas.

— ¿No crees que es suficiente? Alguien te puede escuchar — Alzó las manos en plan pacificador. Eso hacía un efecto contrario en Arthur.

— ¿Crees que me importa? ¡Qué todos escuchen! ¡Me aburrí de que...!

Y los tipos entraron al vestidor.

Los rezos de Alfred no fueron escuchados, pensó Arthur con maldad.

— ¿Lo conoces, Capi? —Habló uno de los mastodontes. Sadik, el bufón de la clase del lado. Un imbécil.

— No ¡es decir! Solo hemos hablado unas pocas veces, tiene Química conmigo—Sus ojos estaban llenos de desesperación. Parecía que esta situación era la peor de las pesadillas. Como _déjà vu_ , pudo ver como si a Arthur le hubieran abofeteado— Solo somos compañeros.

— Parecía estar molestándote — Dijo otro, que no recuerda haber visto en su vida.

Alfred puso la mejor sonrisa, quitando su mano de la ropa.

Distancia.

— Hubo una confusión, pero se solucionó ¿cierto? —Los ojos azules, que tantas veces a adorado, le resultaron unos vidrios horribles y opacos. Sintió repulsión. Y algo parecido a su corazón estrujándose.

Los empujó al salir.

-x-

Arthur llegó al departamento con una cara de dos metros y la boca cerrada como si estuviera cosida.

Maravilloso.

Scott ni siquiera intentó preguntarle que le había sucedido, porque eso implicaba que tendría que decir cosas amables y él era tan suave como una piedra.

Lo iba a estropear, estaba seguro.

— ¿No estarás mejor con Francis? Tienes cara de necesitar un trago — El rubio, sentado en el suelo cerca de donde él ni lo miró.

— No sé.

Scott dejó el cuenco a medio comer sobre el velador. Era la leche con avena que Arthur le había preparado. Sabía a rayos, pero se había acostumbrado en la Marina a tragar y no saborear, así que su lengua podía soportarlo.

— ¿Qué no sabes? Tienes un aspecto horrible, nadie quiere soportar algo así.

— Scott, cállate un momento.

Scott disfrutaba de arruinar momentos relativamente agradables y se entretenía haciendo su vida más una miseria. Era su pasamiento preferido.

— ¿Qué gano? Me aburriré si ahora lo único que puedo hacer, se me prohíbe —Arthur siguió sin reaccionar. Sabía que lo que haría podía llegar a ser demasiado, pero le bastaba con un Arthur gritándole, y con ello, asegurarse que estaba lo suficientemente bien para no preocuparse. Acercó sus brazos, todavía musculosos, hacia el cuello del contrario. El más joven apenas y respiró — ¿Y si me dan ganas de besarte porque estoy aburrido? ¿Puedes vivir con esto? Que tu ex hermano te bese debe resultar desagradable.

Las mejillas de Arthur se volvieron de un rojo intenso.

Scott se decidió a seguir poniéndole más aire al globo, si eso era posible.

— Dime Arthur, ¿qué harás si me dan ganas de algo más? Porque somos dos hombres lo suficientemente grandes — Tiró un mechón de la nuca rubia, molestándole para que reaccione — ¿Me obedecerás solo para que me calle? ¿Porque no quieres estar solo?

Arthur estaba rojo, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, había cambiado la vergüenza por irritación.

Giró a encararle, soberbio.

— ¿Tú, follarme? Con tu pierna rota no puedes ni caminar bien— Escupió con desprecio. Scott sintió una bofetada verbal — No sé qué tienes en tu maquiavélica cabeza, pero oye, he perdido tantas cosas en mi vida que tu amenaza no me asusta.

Las manos frías de Arthur se acercaron a sus hombros, tirándolo a la cama.

— No somos hermanos, no somos nada según tú. No tengo hogar, no tengo familia a la cual aferrarme. Mis amigos solo están cuando les conviene y lo más cercano que tengo a una pareja me humilla todos los días porque no soy mujer — Sus labios estaban próximos a los contrarios. Algo dentro del mayor comenzó a cosquillear. Los ojos verdes claro de Arthur estaban fijos en su rostro, despreciándole más y más — Ven Scott. Intenta romperme, no queda mucho.

Cambio de roles.

Mierda.

Mierda, mierda.

El Arthur sobre él era desconocido. Peligroso.

Los labios estaban más cerca. Podía sentir el calor contrario. Una de esas diabólicas manos rodeó su cuello. Sus dedos eran como unas serpientes enredándose en su cabello.

Oh, joder.

Control.

Podía sentir el calor de Arthur en todo su cuerpo.

Control, necesitaba control desesperadamente.

— ¿Con esto eres feliz, animal? ¿Has pensado en mi como un objeto para desfogarte, incluso si eres un inútil en este momento? — Las palabras llenas de veneno conseguían despertar algo oscuro. Enfermo — Qué descarado.

Lo alejó, sabiendo que estaba formando una situación demasiado retorcida.

Arthur no se dejó predecir. Siempre, no importando qué, parecía estar un paso delante de él.

Se fue por el pasillo hasta la puerta de entrada, dando un portazo.

 _Bien, Scott. Por fin conseguiste lo que habías intentado por tanto tiempo, bastardo hijo de puta._

Llevar las cosas al límite tenía una consecuencia.

Había herido a la única persona que parecía tener interés genuino en él. Había superado el umbral de su tolerancia, comportándose como un imbécil. Y ahora tenía una erección que no merecía.

 _Era mucho más fácil tratar de decir algo amable._

-x-

Arthur volvió a la soledad que encerraba aquella casa maldita.

Tiró su chaqueta lejos y caminó directo a la escalera. Su espalda estaba erguida, fingiendo la dignidad que había perdido hace mucho tiempo. No se quiere quebrar, no importa si está solo. No puede. No.

Había pasado tanto tiempo sin llorar, que incluso creyó olvidar como se hacía.

No había llorado ni por cada vez que Alfred lo humillaba con esta relación retorcida, y ahora está aquí, pensando en lo desgraciado que se había comportado ese bastardo de Scott.

Las lágrimas desbordan por sus ojos, corriendo como una cascada helada. No puede detenerlas.

Sólo quería serle útil, darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho anteriormente por él. Por toda la preocupación, sus cuidados. No solo en su infancia, también en el presente.

Su error fue sentirse importante cuando salió a buscarlo el día de la explosión.

Estuvo mal creer en sus palabras. Estuvo mal en sentirse feliz por ellas, aunque no pudiera corresponderle. En sentir que alguien podía ver en él un valor desconocido.

Malditos sean sus abrazos que parecían sinceros. Malditas miradas. Maldita su risa.

Maldito Scott.

Maldito sea Alfred. Esconderlo como un calcetín sucio, degradándolo a algo menos que humano siempre. Porque de él solo podía conseguir pizcas de interés, de sexo a medias y nada en su corazón. Alfred estaba demasiado preocupado en las apariencias, que sus sentimientos no podían estar en consideración.

Maldito él, que no tenía respeto por sí mismo. Scott tuvo razón en la ducha. Se había transformado en una marioneta sin dignidad ni amor propio. No los necesitaba, a ninguno de ellos. Podían morirse si así quisieran.

Malditos todos.

¡Malditos todos!

— ¡Es que acaso mi vida siempre tiene que ser una mierda! — Reclamó en el suelo del pasillo, siendo escuchado por el silencio, que aguardaba con una infinidad de tristes demonios.

-x-

Se había demorado en la reunión con el director.

Fue una estupidez, en serio. Ya le había advertido que su padre generalmente no estaba en casa, que el trabajo no le daba tiempo para ir a reuniones de apoderados, que no importa, que él mismo le informaba de todas las cosas que pudieran ser importantes, aunque sabe que no le interesa.

Lo peor era esa mirada de lástima, esa cara de "Oh, pobre niño abandonado". Daban unas ganas horribles de abofetearlo, era un deseo irresistible, aunque eso implicara la expulsión inmediata.

Y ya sería el colmo. Arthur tenía un límite.

Dio un gran suspiro, de esos que lo estaban acompañando hace un tiempo. Por lo menos el pasillo estaba vacío y no tendría que responder la pregunta, de mera educación, si estaba bien.

— Oye, tú — Una voz a su espalda lo asustó. Giró para ver a su interlocutor, descubriendo a dos de los tipos de la otra vez, los que los encontraron después del evento del casillero.

— ¿Qué? —No pensaba asustarse por dos gorilas.

El piso estaba frío. Cuando se azotó la cabeza contra éste, fue como tocar hielo. Claro, estaban en invierno. Que pensamiento tan tonto.

El ruido de unos nudillos.

— A los bastardos que se molestan al capitán, les damos una lección ¿Cierto, Soren?

La risa del rubio. Así que así se llamaba el otro. Mierda de nombre.

— Los hacemos mierda — Y Arthur, todavía atontado, sintió que el estómago se le partía tras la patada. La primera patada de varias.

-x-

Han pasado dos días desde que Arthur se fue tras un portazo.

No lo llamará, ni le escribirá para pedirle disculpas. Si lo hace, seguramente conseguirá empeorar las cosas y, de todos modos, no estaba seguro de que Arthur fuera a responder.

La tolerancia de Arthur, incluso si era de las pocas personas capaces de soportarlo, también tenía un tope. Y lo pasó con creces.

Cojea por la casa, sin tener nada que hacer. Todo ha sido ordenado y limpiado con tal esmero, que tendría que esforzarse por ensuciar, para poder limpiar por sí mismo.

Arthur seguramente estuvo más de un día ocupado en esto.

Se acercó al balcón, donde estaba el cigarro que había estado fumando Arthur cuando él llegó.

Ay, cuánto desearía estar muerto.

El primer cigarrillo.

Han sido dos malditos días. Solo dos.

Maldito seas, Arthur.

Incluso dejó la llave en la mesa al irse.

Da vueltas por el balcón.

Se está fumando el tercer cigarro en menos de diez minutos.

El teléfono está en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Su presencia se hace notoria a cada momento, irritándole.

Le dice, le grita.

— A la mierda — Murmura con el cigarrillo en los labios.

" _Me pasé del límite._

 _Hablemos"_

Ni siquiera un visto. Nada.

Siguió fumando.

No se consideraba alguien paciente, menos de los que se humillan por otra persona.

Ahora esperó una hora y media para mandarle un nuevo mensaje.

" _No tienes diez_

 _Es mi culpa_

 _Deja de ignorarme"_

Maldición.

El tiempo pasaba, se acabó la cajetilla de cigarrillos.

Sus ojos verde cobalto se dirigieron al reloj en el salón.

" _17:46"_

Debería estar terminando el turno de trabajo.

Una nueva grosería.

Suficiente.

Cogió la billetera, las llaves del departamento y salió.

Un nuevo portazo.

-x-

Arthur.

El corazón se saltó un latido al divisar su espalda a unos metros más allá. Sabe que es él. Nadie más camina como él.

Camina con lentitud, apoyándose en la muleta, pensando en cómo iniciar la conversación.

— ¡No te quiero ver más, bastardo! — ¿Qué? Imposible que lo hubiera descubierto.

No.

No hablaba con él.

Un desconocido apuraba el paso, tratando de seguirle el ritmo a Arthur, pero este apuraba más y más. Ahora él también tendría que dar zancadas para no perderle.

— ¡No, mira, es un malentendido! — Habló el otro idiota. Scott comenzó a irritarse solo con sus ademanes y esa cara de niño bueno que no ha roto un plato. Llevaba ropa deportiva y sus lentes hacían destacar lo brillante de sus ojos. Era un típico muchacho de película americana de adolescentes. Ese que se casaba con la porrista. Disney.

Desagradable, en conclusión.

De improviso, Arthur, la causa de todos sus problemas, se da media vuelta para encararlo.

Scott no puede definir correctamente si está espantado o furioso, pero el rostro de Arthur está lleno de heridas y moretones.

— ¡Te digo que no sabía que harían esto! ¡Créeme, hablaré con ellos!

— No. Estoy harto de que busques desesperadamente el papel de héroe que ayuda a los pobres imbéciles como yo — Un ojo, uno de esos tan lindos ojos verdes, tenía la esclera roja y los parpados manchados de un horrible azul — Esto comenzó por tu culpa, Alfred. Y yo me aburrí de seguirte tu mierda de teatro.

Arthur se acomoda el bolso, donde debería estar el uniforme del trabajo, y se da media vuelta.

Alfred.

Arthur lo nombró tiempo atrás. Era el bastardo ese, que hacía que Arthur fingiera ser una mujer. Alfred, hasta nombre soso tenía el muy hijo de puta.

Le coge con brusquedad del brazo, casi haciendo que se tropiece.

— No, mira, yo sé que esto se puede solucionar. No tienes que enojarte, voy a hacer que todo se detenga.

Y Scott no necesita más. Lo iba a matar.

— Alfred, suéltame.

— No, te irás y no me volverás a hablar. No te pienso dejar. Hablemos — Hablemos dice, sólo él puede decirle eso a Arthur. La mente está hirviendo. Lo va a matar, lo va a matar.

— Imbécil, suéltame — Arthur sigue luchando por soltarse. El cabeza de mierda sigue agarrándolo.

Los tachos de basura retumban al ser golpeados.

Arthur cae de espaldas, al ser liberado de la resistencia.

Y el pedazo de mierda tiene la muleta en el cuello.

— Te han dicho que lo sueltes, pequeña mierda.

— ¿Scott?

— ¿L-lo conoces? — Emite un quejido y Scott desea romperle la tráquea para que no haga sonido alguno. Comienza a toser.

Arthur no sabe cómo reaccionar ante su presencia.

— ¿Esta basura te hizo esto? — Le pregunta.

— Sí...no. Tendría que explicártelo y no quiero, solo suéltalo... ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Puede escuchar las pequeñas explosiones mentales en esa cabeza rubia. Demasiada información en tan poco tiempo. Scott sigue atento a él.

Nunca tuvo que dejar que se fuera.

Nunca tuvo que herirlo de esa forma.

— Vine a hablar contigo. Dime quien te hizo eso —Arthur odia los escándalos. Ahora está metido en uno. Solo falta que aumenten los mirones.

— ¡Suéltalo primero!

— Si vienes conmigo.

— Tú ni mereces que te dirija la palabra, no me vengas con amenazas — Ante eso, presionó el mango de la muleta más contra el cuello del bastardo que se estaba poniendo azul. Arthur parecía desesperarse — ¡Está bien, vamos! ¡Suéltalo antes de que venga la policía!

Y lo hizo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡De dónde conoces este psicópata, Arthur! ¡Casi me mata! —Y Scott odió todo de esa voz— ¿Te está acosando? ¿Quieres que llame a la policía? ¡No dejaré que te lleve!

Carcajeó.

— ¿Nunca le hablaste de mí? — Arthur sigue con el ceño fruncido, enojado con el mundo.

— No. Él no entendería ni la mitad.

Su secreto.

— Yo cuido a Arthur. Te acercas nuevamente y te aseguro que vas a agradecer si puedes volver a caminar — Pudo sentir como algo dentro suyo parecía ronronear, los rostros de ambos adolescentes eran un poema— Estoy entrenado para quebrar cuellos con las manos y nunca desee hacerlo tanto como ahora.

— ¡Joder, Scott! ¡Deja de hacer de matón! — Se agachó para recoger la muleta que yacía en el suelo, pasándosela— Vámonos ahora, antes que venga algún policía. Y no sueltes tu maldita muleta.

— Ya he peleado con policías anteriormente.

— No me cuentes, no quiero saberlo — Le cortó. Antes de darse la vuelta, observó por unos momentos al tipo que seguía en el suelo, pareciendo querer decirle algo y arrepintiéndose a último momento. Mejor así.

Scott avanzó a su lado, en ese molesto cojear.

— Quiero que me hagas un sándwich de atún.

— Te daré veneno para ratas. Exijo una disculpa de rodillas, no, mejor que te rompas la otra pierna — El pelirrojo giró su cabeza para mirar al chico que parecía no reponerse de todo el espectáculo. Rodeó la cintura, acercando al más bajo.

— Lo pensaré. Ahora necesito apoyo, me duele la pierna.

— Te lo mereces. Ojalá te duela más.

— Soy un héroe de la nación, expongo mi vida para proteger a la gente— Nunca pensó estar tan aliviado de que Arthur le respondiera con acidez. Suspiró, haciendo que el aliento moviera unos cuantos de esos mechones rubios que eran su pesadilla.

Arthur siguió avanzando, tocándose el rostro herido, dio ese largo suspiro que ya le resultaba familiar.

— Estoy harto de los héroes. Prefiero los villanos.

Scott pensó que su deseo era demasiado fácil de conceder.

— Ya, ya... Volvamos a casa.

Y no pudo sentir que algo en Arthur se hizo mil pedazos.


End file.
